New Life, New Start, Just New
by Hannah-Hurricane
Summary: Avery Malfoy begins her journey in Hogwarts during her sixth year. between juggling her past and boys she'll learn a little more about living.
1. Chapter 1

"Avery, come down to breakfast soon," My aunt called from my bedroom door.

I'd been living with my aunt and uncle since the start of summer, after my mother had died the previous Easter. Living with my relatives hasn't been the easiest my uncle Abraxas isn't the nicest of fellows, but my aunt and cousin aren't so bad.

After showering and preparing myself for the day I made my way down to the dining room. I took my routine seat next to my aunt with my uncle sitting at the head of the table. Meals weren't the time for talking in this household we sat quietly and ate our breakfast without making a noise, unless you had my luck as I knocked over the pitcher straight onto Lucius' lap.

"Damn it Avery!" my uncle shouted rising from his chair.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean too." I pleaded

"Father, it's okay. I wasn't too fond of this shirt anyways." Lucius said leaving to change.

"I suggest you make sure you have everything ready" my aunt whispered to me.

I slowly stood up and made my way out of the dining room before making a dash for my bedroom. I made my way to the bathroom and rinsed of my face to calm down my nerves. Not only from my uncle but I was starting a new school today, and it was going to be quite different to say the least.

I was interrupted by Lucius in the door way. "Ava it's time to get going"

"Alright I'll be down in just a second."

I grabbed my trunk and headed down the stairs, where my uncle and Lucius were standing waiting to apparate. We arrived at King's Cross where I looked around for platform 9¾ which was listed on my train ticket.

"Lucius is this some kind of joke?" I asked

"You pass through the wall between nine and ten, you stupid girl." Abraxas said yanking me towards the wall.

"Watch here Avery." Lucius said walking towards the wall before he disappeared.

"Well go on, I have to get to work" Abraxas said shoving me.

I closed my eyes and ran towards the wall, suddenly I crashed into something knocking over my trunk and spilling everything out.

"Shit," I sighed thinking I had run into the wall.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up to find a rather tall boy with shaggy black hair and the most gorgeous gray eyes I've ever seen.

"Hello? I asked if you were alright." He said again breaking me out of my trance.

"Yes sorry, I didn't mean to run you over like that." I said

"It's quiet alright, Sirius Black at you service" he said offering his hand.

I reached up and grabbed it, "Avery Malfoy" I said he glanced at me before dropping my hand causing me to fall back on my rear.

"You might want to wash the blood traitor off your hand when you get the chance." He stated before walking off towards the train.

I got to my feet after the shock wore off then proceeded to gather my things and board the train myself. I quickly found an empty compartment and got comfortable pulling out a book to read.

"May I join you?" I heard, I looked up to see a young man with light brown hair and a tired appearance.

"That's fine"

"Remus Lupin" he said reaching for my hand.

"Avery" I stated shaking his hand.

"So what year are you in Avery?

"I'm starting as a sixth year, what year are you in?"

"Sixth" he answered before pulling out a book of his own.

A while later, the door slid open again and two boys entered. I continued reading my book instead of looking up.

"Guess what Moony, we have another Malfoy trying to rule the school this year." a familiar voice sounded.

"Alright?" Remus replied.

"This means another stuck up 'I'm better than all of you because my mother slept with her cousin to make me' prick added to our school." The boy other than Sirius stated.

"Excuse me," I started, standing up from my seat "how dare you, you have absolutely no right to talk about me in such a degrading manner. I've never done anything to any of you and you don't even know me and defiantly not enough to make accusations like that."

Sirius and the other boy looked shocked to see such a tiny girl yell so loudly, as Remus snickered behind his book.

"Um, sorry" the boy with dark hair and glasses offered. "We didn't see you, my name is James"

"Okay James, if I hadn't interrupted you what else would you have said about me?" I asked tearing up.

"Nothing" both boys quickly answered.

"Sorry about that, and earlier, we didn't mean to assume things just because of your last name."

"And what am I supposed to just forgive you like that?"

"Yes?" James asked before thinking.

"Alright" I said shrugging.

They all shared confused glances before turning to me, as I exited the compartment.

**Sirius' POV**

"Did that really just happen?" I asked thinking of the petite brunette.

"Yes Padfoot I think that really just happened" James answered.

"She's pretty hot don't you think?" I asked.

"Yes but not as beautiful as my Lilly Flower" James answered.

Just then Peter entered the compartment and shuffled over to sit next to Remus.

"So what's new this year guys?" he asked.

"Avery Malfoy." Remus, James and I answered in unison.

**Avery's POV**

I made my way to the loo to change into my uniform. I emerged from the stale and straightened out my curly locks. I was never too fond of my brown hair but it was something I just dealt with. I was however very fond of my blue eyes, my mother said I had gotten them from my father.

I exited the loo and ran into Lucius.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Just talking with some other students, I can make my own friends right?" I said sarcastically.

I smirked before I felt the back of his hand across my cheek.

"Shit Ava, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I promise I'll never do that again."

"Lucius it's fine, you've spent too much time with your dad is all. I'm fine." I said shaking it off.

"I'm really glad you're making friends, just please stay away from the marauders they're trouble Ava." He said before entering his own compartment.

I reentered my compartment to find another boy sitting with James Sirius and Remus.

"Hi I'm Avery who are you?" I asked the chubby boy.

"P-Peter Pettigrew" he choked out.

"Alright, neat." I said, he looked like he was about to piss himself.

"What took so long?" Sirius inquired.

"Just ran into my cousin, he wanted to see how I was holding up and kept telling me to stay away from some marauder group and such."

The guys shared glances, which they seemed to do a lot, before they busted out laughing.

"What? Do you guys know them?" I asked.

"You could say that," Remus choked out.

"Kind of" James laughed.

"Well who are they?" I yelled, not getting the joke.

"We're the marauders love." He said motioning to himself and the others.

"Oh" I said slightly embarrassed "I'm not your love."

"Whatever you say love" Sirius smirked. "I meant Avery."

I rolled my eyes and sat down between Remus and the window. I had a feeling this year was going to be interesting.

"How about a game of exploding snap?" James suggested.

"Sure"

"So what house do you want to be in?" Remus asked as James and I played.

"Haven't given it much thought" I answered honestly.

"We're all in Gryffindor."Sirius stated.

The train jerked causing the cards to explode in James' face.

"I guess we're here" Remus announced.

I stood up and reached for my things above me when a bug crawled over my hand. I screamed and let go if the railing falling backwards. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain I was sure to receive when I collided with the floor. After a few minutes without connecting with the floor I opened my eyes to see Sirius smiling down at me, that's when I noticed his hands on my hips where he had caught me.

"Thanks" I said feeling the blush rise to my cheeks.

"No problem" he answered as Lucius entered.

"What the hell? Black get your filthy hands off her." Lucius snarled.

"I fell and he caught me, that's all." I said

He grabbed my things and my arm and pulled me off the train.

"Lucius, you're hurting me" I whimpered.

"What did I tell you about talking to them, do you want my father to punish you?" he spat.

I jerked my arm away from him and grabbed my things and ran towards the carriage I saw Remus enter. Soon the rest of the boys joined us when Sirius noticed the bruises on my arm.

"Did he do that to you?" he asked in a worried tone.

"He didn't mean to, I just bruise easy, it's nothing to worry about." I said glancing down at the yellowing bruise on my arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I answered.

We arrived at the castle and I was told I needed to go with McGonagall and the first years so I could get sorted.

"It's bloody amazing." I sighed looking around the Entrance Hall.

"This way Miss Malfoy." A stern witch said, I'm guessing she is McGonagall.

I walked over to a group of terrified looking kids and waited while they were all sorted into their houses.

"Malfoy, Avery" McGonagall read from her list.

I made my way onto the stage and sat on the tiny stool as she placed the hat on my head.

"Ah another Malfoy," the hat said. "But you're not like the others I've sorted, there is something different about you."

"Well yeah." I scoffed.

"Hmm, let's disturb some things around here, better be GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted.

I slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus glancing over to Lucius who was shaking his head. I piled my plate with food and began eating when I felt someone's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked noticing it was Sirius.

"Nothing you just don't eat very much" he said sarcastically.

Dumbledore finished the feast with a speech and a review of the rules, I accidently zoned out. When I came to I finished eating then decided I wanted to go catch up on my reading in the common room. As I was walking through the Entrance Hall someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck?" I screamed as a hand went over my mouth.

"Ava shush, it's me" Lucius whispered.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you could've just asked to talk."

"How could you get sorted into Gryffindor? My father is going to be furious." He said worriedly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was that stupid hat."

"And again stay away from those marauders; it's for your own good." He said before leaving.

"I think I can make my own decisions," I said as again made my way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Lemon drops" I huffed.

"What's wrong with you?" The fat lady asked.

"There are a lot of stairs, now let me in" I demanded.

"No need to be rude." She said as she swung open revealing the portrait hole.

The marauders were gathered by the fire, Remus was reading in a chair, while James and Sirius were playing chess. Peter just watched from the couch, they all looked over as I entered.

"Want to play the winner?" James asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to head to bed." I said yawning. "Goodnight everyone."

With that I walked up the stairs to the door marked 'sixth years'. I found my trunk in front of the four-poster next to the window. None of the other girls were up here yet, so I changed into my pajamas and curled up in the fetal position under my covers before falling asleep.

**A/N: I'm working on re-editing the first few chapters of this before continuing on, it helps writer's block, for me at least. Please fill in the lovely box below with thoughts, comments, and/or questions. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avery's POV**

The first few weeks went by quickly, it was now Saturday and I woke up around noon to Lilly and Chassidy talking about a boy Chassidy was caught with last night.

"So who was he?" I asked.

"They were too busy snogging to learn names." Lilly said as her and I busted into fits of laughter.

"Jesus Chass you're such a sleaze." I managed between giggles.

She threw her pillow at me causing me to lose my balance. I fell off my bed and my head collided with the corner of the furnace.

"Ow, you bitch" I cried out "I think I'm bleeding" I said putting my hand to my head and wincing.

"Shit Avery we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey before you bleed out." Lilly shrieked.

"Did you cuss?" I asked as she helped me down the stairs.

"Yes I did." She sighed as the stairs turned into a slide causing me and Lilly to crash down onto James' feet.

"Damn it, Avery did I do that?" he asked his voice trembling.

"No, now can you help us to the infirmary Lilly here has twisted her ankle." I said as he carried Lilly to the nurses while I walked behind slowly.

After Madam Pomfrey healed us up we made our way back to the common room to grab our cloaks, so we could enjoy the rest of the day in Hogsmeade.

The boys left us to shop while they went and did who knows what.

Lilly, Chassidy and I decided we needed some more clothes, so that's what we headed out to get. Lilly got a few shirts and this adorable little jumper dress. Chassidy on the other hand had infested in a couple of rather short skirts.

"Chassidy when I called you a sleaze I was lying, you're a complete whore" I said grinning up to her, seeing as I was 5'3" and she is 5'11".

"They're for a party the Ravenclaws are throwing tonight. Sorry I wanted to get laid, it's been a whole month, and we all know how horrible that is." She told Lilly and I.

"Actually we don't know, seeing as neither of us has gone that far with a boy." Lilly replied sharply.

"Sorry I keep forgetting how prude you two are." Chass smiled as we continued shopping.

Around four o clock Chassidy met up with her date, Luke I think his name was. So Lilly and I decided to go get a butter beer in the Three Broom Sticks. I went to find us a table while Lilly ordered our drinks. When Lilly joined me at the table we began talking about class, and Chassidy's date until the marauders walked in.

"Crap!" Lilly squealed trying to hide behind her bag.

The boys saw us anyways and came over to greet Lilly and I. They sat down and we all engaged in conversations about grades, quidditch, pranks, boys and girls. Sirius and I were in a deep conversation about the treatment of dragons when we noticed everyone left us.

"Well don't we have great friends?" I asked grinning.

Sirius just laughed "We should probably head to the castle now, dinner should be starting soon. He said getting up.

"Yeah, maybe"

We walked back towards the castle in silence. While we were passing the black lake a frog caught my eye, so I followed it to the edge of the lake before sitting down under a tree to watch it. I completely forgot about Sirius until he sat next to me.

"So Sirius who's the lucky girl this week?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"I was thinking I should give up the player life" he smiled. "You see I really like this girl, I mean she's different from all the others, and she's gorgeous, she's just well" he stopped with a sigh.

"Well what? Who is she? Do I know her?" I asked searching his face for answers.

"You kind of know her." He said with a smirk.

"Come on Sirius, tell me I won't tell anyone, I pinky promise." I said raising my pinky.

"I don't believe you" he said smirking at me.

"Fine don't" I pouted.

He laughed and stood up. He went to help me up at the same time I jumped up and my head collided with his chin before we both fell onto our asses.

"Wow, that's really beautiful." I said staring at the reflection of the school flickering on the lake.

"It really is," he said sitting back to watch the show with me.

After watching for another half an hour I looked over at him and we locked eyes. I slowly leaned towards him until our lips met. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it was delicate a sweet. He pulled away quickly.

"Avery"

"Sorry about that" I said interrupting him. I quickly got up and straightened my clothing hoping he wouldn't notice the blush that had risen to my face. We silently walked back to the castle.

"I'm going to head to the kitchen's do you want anything?"Sirius asked.

"No I'm fine I think I'm just going to head to bed." I answered when really I just wanted to confide in Lilly and Chassidy about what had happened. I kind of got lost on my way to the common room and ran into Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange.

"Leave me Alone Black" I stated trying to make my way though them.

"We just wanted to talk Ava" Bellatrix cooed.

"I'm good thank you." I said before Rudolphus grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom before Bellatrix locked the door behind her and cast a silencing charm.

Rudolphus dropped me onto my ass, while Bellatrix hovered above me smiling.

"Did you have a nice evening with my cousin Ava?" she asked.

"Sure, it was a lovely time." I smiled.

"What would your uncle think?"

"It's none of your damn business." I snapped as Rudolphus' fist came in contact with my face. I could feel the blood seeping out my split lip.

"Don't speak to her like that, blood traitor." He snarled.

"I'll talk to whoever I want however I want." I said to him getting to my feet.

"Let me tell you something you little wench" he said grabbing my throat and shoving me against a wall. "You better watch that mouth of yours before I put it to good use." At this I spit in his face which caused him to loosen his grip enough for me to struggle free. I almost made it through the door until Bellatrix muttered cruccio, causing me to fall on the floor screaming.

She released the spell and her and Rudolphus went to leave the room.

"That was a lovely chat we had Ava, let's do it again sometime." She cackled leaving with Rudolphus.

I had just noticed that I was crying so I wiped the tears with my hand. As soon as I could get to my feet I ran as fast as I could but unfortunately I ran into Mrs. Norris Filch's cat. I launched myself into the nearest broom closet. Taking a deep breath I noticed moaning coming from behind me.

"Can you shut the fuck up, I'm trying to avoid a detention here?" I whispered rather loudly.

"Avery?" Chassidy called out.

"Yeah, that would be me, but who are you with? I saw Lucas heading to his common room earlier." Just as I finished my sentence I noticed the shirt Sirius had been wearing earlier.

I didn't wait for her answer I bolted out of there as fast as I could; Tears streaming down my face yet again that night. I found the fat lady and yelled the password to her before I climbed into the common room. I looked around only to see Remus sitting by the fire with a book.

He looked up and his face dropped. He ran over to me as I collapsed on the ground. "What happened to you are you okay?" he asked picking me up.

"I'd rather not talk about it down here." I managed to choke out.

"Well were could we go?" he said looking around. Without another thought he carried me upstairs to the sixth year dorms, he sat me on his bed and closed the curtains after he cast the silencing charm and a locking charm.

"Okay, now tell me Avery what happened." He asked calmly.

"Well after everyone left Sirius and I at the three broomsticks, we were sitting out by the lake. He was talking about some girl he liked and then I just kissed him." I managed after calming down a little.

"So he beat you up?"Remus questioned.

"No, I just ran into a broom closet and found him and Chassidy naked and all over each other."

"So she beat you up?" he asked.

"No, neither of them beat me up that happened between the kiss and finding them naked. But I don't want to talk about who beat my ass."

"I'm so sorry Avery." He said pulling me into a hug.

We talked for most of the night; he lent me a t-shirt and a pair of bottoms to sleep in. He talked about growing up and about becoming a werewolf. I told him it didn't matter. Then we talked about my mother and how I didn't know my dad, then I told him about living with my uncle and how he occasionally hit me.

I woke up the next morning in Remus' arms. James and Peter were yelling about something, I started to get up when Remus pulled me back down.

"Good morning, I'm sorry but you can't leave until after the leave for tryouts." He said.

"But then I'll be late, I wanted to try out for chaser" I whined.

"Fine go" he pouted, "but it's your death wish" he grinned.

I jumped out of the bed and landed on James.

"What" James started but he was cut off by Sirius.

"The hell are you doing in here?" Sirius glared at me

"Sleeping" I smirked, "is that a problem?"

"No" James said.

"Yes that's a major problem" Sirius yelled.

"Oh well, see you at tryouts" and with that I left to go get ready.

**Sirius' POV**

"What was she doing in here Remus?"

"Exactly what she said, sleeping" He answered getting dressed. "Why do you care?"

"I don't except that you knew tryout were today, you shouldn't have kept her awake." I said.

"Sorry" he told me before leaving the room.

"Alright come on, let's go James.

**A/N: Chapter 2 updated, hope you like it. Check out that lovely box below.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright everyone trying out for seeker go stand by Travis Doralyn, chasers over by Craig Marshall, and beaters by Sirius Black," James instructed as he and Sirius arrived at the pitch, late I might add.

I took my place near Craig, "Hi, I'm Avery" I introduced myself. He completely ignored me. So I looked over my completion which consisted of a third year Gregory Dunbar and the fourth year twins Katie and Elizabeth Wheaton.

"Now, I want six laps around the pitch from all of you," James yelled, "including those of you already on the team." He added blowing his whistle signaling us to start.

I was one of the first to finish so I stood by James as we waited for the rest to finish. After everyone completed their laps we started a mock game. Elizabeth had the quaffle and was getting ready to pass it to me when a bludger was sent my way by one of the kids trying out for beater. Luckily James warned me so it missed my head by centimeters. She insisted it was an accident but I had a feeling it wasn't. Everything was going fine, I scored a few goals but Dunbar was a far better chaser than I was.

"Avery catch, watch your left!" Sirius yelled tossing me his beater's club. I caught it and swung to my left. I almost fell off my broom with all the force coming from the collision of the bat meeting the bludger that was now heading in the opposite direction. Not too much after that James realized it was well after dark and called us all to the center of the pitch.

"Good work today mates, I want us all to meet after lunch tomorrow and I'll announce our new team," with that he dismissed us.

I ran back to the common room to tell Remus and Lilly how everything went.

"Oh my god it was amazing." I said plopping down next to Lilly.

"I wish I could say the same about how you smell, please go shower," Lilly whined.

"Fine!" I said and stormed up the stairs pretending to be angry.

I took a long hot shower the put on my flannel pajama pants and an old t-shirt and went back down to the common room. I sat next to Remus placing my feet over his lap, while Lilly finished her essay that wasn't due for a well, actually I don't think it has been assigned yet.

"So how was your day Remy?" I asked placing my arms under my head.

"It was okay I guess, I mostly did homework then read some of my book like always."

"Jesus Remus, you really need a girlfriend!" I shouted hitting him with a pillow.

"Actually I wanted to talk…" he started but was cut off by James and Sirius.

"Hey Avers, you want to go to the kitchens with us?" Sirius asked fidgeting like a five year old.

"Yeah I'm starving" I said getting up.

I was halfway through the portrait hole when I remembered Remus needed to talk.

"Hold on for a minute okay?" I asked.

"Hurry" they answered as I re-entered the common room.

"Remy what did you need to talk about?" I asked walking towards him.

"Nothing, we'll talk when you get back, go on, go eat." He said half heartedly.

"Alright" I smiled, skipping back to where I left James and Sirius.

"So do you want to know if you made it?" James asked.

"Not till tomorrow!"I yelled running towards the main staircase.

"But what if we really wanted you to know now?" Sirius pleaded followed closely behind James.

"Please don't ruin it for me?" I begged stopping and grabbing Sirius' collar and turning him so he was facing me.

"Fine, I won't tell you" Sirius pouted.

We finally made it to the kitchens where we were greeted by tons of house elves.

"How can I help you, miss and misters?" a young elf asked.

"Three hot chocolates and a cookie." I said.

"So what's going on with you and Remus?" James asked once we got our hot chocolate and the cookie I had gotten for Remus.

"Nothing I know of he just helped me last night because I was upset." I said not looking up from the table.

"What's was wrong love?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing just girl problems," I said still not looking up at them. They exchanged looks then looked towards me again.

"We don't believe you!" they said in unison tackling me to the floor where the held me down and began tickling me.

"Please stop," I begged breathlessly.

"Not until you tell us"

"It was stupid, don't worry about it" I pleaded.

"Holy shit Avers, where did you get that bruise from? Sirius asked after stopped tickling me.

"Nowhere, I fell you know how clumsy I am," I said nervously chuckling, before I darted out of the kitchens. I ran as fast as I could, until I ran straight into someone.

"Oh god, Remus help!" I panted.

"What's wrong?" he asked dragging me into a secret passage way.

"Sirius-James-tickling" I managed while trying to catch my breath.

"Breathe Avery Breathe." He chanted.

"So what did you want to talk about earlier?" I asked catching my breath a little better now.

"I... just...er..."and then he kissed me at first I was shocked, but then he pulled away quickly.

"I thought I was supposed to be catching my breath, and not for you to just take it away again?" I said with a smirk. Then I kissed him again, it was an okay kiss but I've had better.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he pulled away long enough to ask.

"Yes" I replied kissing him back.

After snogging for a good thirty minutes we headed back to the common room.

"Where were you Avery, we started getting worried?" James asked.

"Busy" and with that I ran to my dorm.

I laid down on my bed for awhile until I was sat on by Lilly and Chassidy.

"You're mean, you ruined my sex and got me a weeks' worth of detention." Chassidy whined.

"I'm sorry?" I answered half heartedly.

"So did you make the team?" Lilly asked thankfully changing the subject.

"I don't know yet."

"Oh I thought they would've told you." Lilly stated.

"I asked them not to."

"Oh that's cool, so what did Remus want to talk about?" Lilly asked, damn she asks a lot of questions.

"He didn't say much really, he just kind of kissed me, and then asked me out," I mumbled acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What did you say?" Chassidy piped in.

"Yes!" I said blushing.

"Aw, now we just have to talk Lilly into giving into James a chance and we'll all be with a marauder" she squealed.

"Not going to happen."Lilly replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"This is fun and all but I'm kind of tired, so if you wouldn't mind getting your fat arses off me, yeah that would be great?" I asked getting rather annoyed.

"Good night then." They said going to their own beds looking hurt.

"Oh Jesus, I was only joking. Now go to sleep." I sighed.

I fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow. I had a nice dreamless sleep, which were my favorite. I woke up and looked over at Lilly's clock, it was around noon.

"Shit I missed breakfast," I whined to myself. I went and took a quick cold shower and put on my skinny jeans and Stevie Wonder shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs. I decided I wasn't too hungry so I was just going to work on homework in the common room. I pulled out my work when Remus walked up to me.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked looking up and kissing him.

"Nothing really, but aren't you supposed to be at the pitch in... three minutes? He said glancing at his watch.

"Shit" I said gathering my things and kissing him before running to the field.

I actually made it just in time.

James came out of the locker room with a list in his hands.

"So now I guess you all want to know who made the team?" he asked with a sly smile. "Well our new chasers are Gregory Dunbar and Katie Wheaton." He announced.

I congratulated the two.

"Our new seeker is Samuel Sharp." Sirius announced patting the third year on his shoulder.

"And out new beater teaming up with Sirius is Avery Malfoy." James half yelled.

"What?" I asked completely shocked.

"That's not fair, she didn't even try out," the girl who tried out, that almost knocked my head off.

"Well as captain I think I say what is fair, and besides you weren't very good you almost wiped out the rest of us." James said. "Well that's our tea, practice is Tuesday after supper."

I slowly made my way back to the castle with James and Sirius behind me. Every so often I'd hear them snickering. I turned around and Sirius ran straight into me knocking me down.

"Bloody hell, watch where you're going Siri I'd rather not fall down every day." I said angrily.

"Oh sorry I thought you liked it on the ground love" he said with a smirk offering me his hand. I was halfway up when he was tackled knocking me down again. I was so pissed I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. I noticed it was Chassidy who tackled him which made me slightly angrier. James helped me up and we started making gagging noises towards the couple before we ran back to the castle.

We entered the Entrance Hall and then headed to the kitchens to get food. After eating James had to go to prefect duties so I headed up alone and quickly. Just managing to avoid another confrontation with Bellatrix and her friends I made it to my common room.

I gave Remus a kiss goodnight and headed up to the dorms. I was angry and upset but most of all I was tired. Which I didn't understand seeing as I slept most of the day, anyways I changed then climbed into my warm bed. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Chapter three re-edited. Comment in the lovely box below. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm running through a forest, I'm not quite sure why yet. I'm not even sure where I'm going. I've tried looking behind my but my head just won't turn. Shit there are a ton of rocks I'm going to fall, yep there I go a fell, and ow I hit my head. It's really odd having an out of body experience. Now I'm at Malfoy Manor, in the dining room to be specific. There is a woman slowly rotating above the table, she's being laughed at by a group in cloaks. Wait they're torturing her, I tried to move to help her but my legs weren't moving forward, and I didn't have my wand._

"_Avery" the woman screamed, "Avery" the woman continued to scream but it was beginning to change into another voice, a familiar voice. Lilly?_

I opened my eyes to find Lilly hovering over me with a cool towel. I then noticed I was completely drenched in sweat.

"Thank goodness, I thought you'd never wake up." Lilly said brushing the hair off my forehead.

"You kept shaking and screaming, we thought you were having a seizure or something." Chassidy said crouched on the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

"We sent Alice to get the boys, because we couldn't carry you down to the hospital wing by ourselves." Lilly said hugging me.

"Avers are you alright?" Sirius asked panting as he arrived into our door; he pulled me from Lilly's grasp into his arms.

"I think so, I just had a nightmare, I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay well let's get you down to the nurse to make sure you're completely fine, okay?" he asked as he began carrying me down to the common room.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as we entered the common room.

"The girls couldn't get Avery to wake up when she was screaming and shaking. So Alice was sent to fetch one of us and I was the first she found." He said heading out the portrait hole.

"You know Sirius I think I can handle this from here." He yelled before catching up with us.

"Alright, I hope you feel better Avers." He said placing me on my feet.

"Thanks for the help Sirius," I said grabbing Remus' arm for support.

I started feeling really dizzy and was having trouble walking. We had finally made it to the infirmary when Madam Pomfrey asked me a ton of questions before handing me a dreamless sleep potion and instructed me to inform her if the dreams returned.

We slowly made our way back to the common room hand in hand.

"Would you like to stay with my tonight?" Remus asked.

"That would be nice," I said with a smile. "Just no funny business okay?"

"Whatever you want Ava."

"Since when have you called me Ava?" I questioned.

"I don't know I kind of like it, is there a problem?" he asked leading me to the dorm.

"It's just that's the nickname Lucius gave me and it's kind of special." I explained.

"Well then I won't call you that. I'll have to make one up for you." he laughed.

We entered to find that James and Peter were already asleep but Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"He's most likely cheering up Chass" Remus said changing into his pajamas.

I don't know why but my heart sank he mentioned Sirius and Chassidy, but what was worse was the heart-shattering look on Remus' face.

"Remy?" I asked changing into a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Yes Avery?" he asked watching me change.

I was slightly uncomfortable with the looks he was giving me, but I brushed it off to me just not being used to people watching me change.

"I think I love you"

"Really" he asked sliding over in his bed to make room for me.

"Yeah I think I'm starting to."

"Well isn't that sweet?" he said pulling the blanket over us.

That wasn't the answer I was looking or hoping for, I was expecting him to say it back or anything but he didn't have to mock me. I curled up next to after gulping down my potion. I started drifting off when I felt his hand start up my shirt.

"Remus stop" I said pushing him away.

"Come on you just said you loved me." He said trying again.

"I said no. and in case you missed it I said I think I might love you, I'm not quite sure seeing as I've never been in love before." And with that I left before he could try anything else. I had begun trying to piece together why he's been acting so strange today, then it hit me as I noticed the not quite full moon lighting up the common room. His hormones are everywhere because of the full moon tomorrow night.

"That's no excuse" I told myself as I noticed someone on the couch.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Chassidy asked.

"Um, no I thought he was with actually." I said walking up the girls' staircase.

I needed to get some fresh air so I grabbed my pajama bottoms and decided to take a walk. I just needed to clear my mind of everything. I sat outside for an hour or so before my potion started to kick in. I figured it would be better to get inside now rather than pass out outside.

I was halfway there when I bumped into someone.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Rudolphus Lestrange asked.

"I could ask the same of you" I snapped rubbing my forehead.

"You better be cautious of how you speak to me, I am a prefect and on duty." He said stepping closer.

At this point my vision was starting to get fuzzy. "Could you please just leave me alone I'm not feeling well?"

"What's wrong, that half breed bad in bed, or are you just too scared to put out all together?"He smiled.

"That's none of your business, and it wouldn't matter because I'm waiting for the right time."

"Ha, that's cute, we all know how you get around Avery," he said moving closer.

Next thing I know I'm being shoved into a classroom. I ran for the door but he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. I screamed as my wrist cracked as he twisted it. With his other hand he grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed trying to struggle out of his grip causing it to hurt more.

"No I think it's time for some fun, besides you owe me remember, from our little dispute last time." He said slamming me down against a desk and ripping away my top and bra.

I started punching with my good arm and screaming as loud as I could, I was doing everything could think of to get him off of me.

"I think its cute when you fight please continue." He laughed, before removing my pajama pants and underwear, before forcing himself on me.

I screamed in pain as it felt like I was being ripped in two. My screaming only made Rudolphus laugh, he then began to be rougher. I continued to hit at him and attempt to kick him away, but nothing was working.

"Well Avery, you defiantly weren't lying, not that that matter much now." He said before pulling his trousers up.

"You fucking bastard." I managed before he punched me in the face causing me to black out.

When I came to, I was alone and for once I liked it. I managed enough energy to move from the desk to the floor, where I curled up and cried. I could hear footsteps approaching, but I was far too tired to scream or hide. I was praying to every deity I could think of that it wasn't Lestrange coming back for more. I closed my eyes tight when the footsteps stopped right in front of me.

'I recognize those shoes,' I thought to myself, as I looked up to find those amazing gray eyes.

"Shit Avers, what the hell happened." Sirius asked sitting beside me.

"Don't touch me," I said barely louder than a whisper, when he tried to hug me.

"Avery we have to get you out of here." He said his face full of concern, as he opened his arms waiting for me to come to him. I slowly crawled onto his lap and rested my head against his chest as he wrapped his hooded sweatshirt around me.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"Lestrange" was all I could manage before breaking into sobs again.

"Shh, it'll be okay, I'm here Avers. He won't get you I promise. I'll kill Avers I swear I'll make him pay for this." He said holding me close to his chest. "Avers I have to move you to somewhere safe okay?"

I just nodded my head yes as he picked me up. He carried me up seven flights of stairs then we came to a hallway where he paced a wall three times. I looked at him like he was crazy but then a little door appeared.

"This is the room of requirement" he said as he placed me on the bed that was in the room. There was also a couch along with a fireplace. Off to the back was another door leading to a small bathroom. Sirius went into the small bathroom and started the shower before emerging through the door again.

I still hadn't stopped crying, my mother always told me crying is a weakness and Malfoy's aren't weak, I wasn't weak was I?

"Your shower is ready love," Sirius said helping me to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and removed his jacket. I entered the shower and moved the handle to scolding hot. It burnt my skin but I felt this was the only way I could remove him from myself. I scrubbed my skin raw before stepping out and wrapping a towel around myself. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Sirius sitting on the couch.

"I grabbed your clothes, what do you want me to do with them?" he asked.

"Burn them" I whispered not taking my eyes off my feet.

"What will you wear?" he asked fulfilling my wish by tossing them in the fireplace.

"Anything but those." I said beginning to cry again.

"You could wear my shirt and jacket," he offered.

"That works" I said transfiguring my towel into some underwear.

I didn't care if he saw me naked; I didn't feel like I had the right of privacy any more. As soon as Sirius saw my towel disappear he turned around and removed his shirt throwing it behind him. I pulled the shirt over my head with much difficulty because of my wrist which I was sure was broken. Then I grabbed his quidditch zip up out of the bathroom before putting it on as well.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for everything."

"It was nothing, I'm just glad you're not dead, I can't lose you Avery."

He led me over to the couch and he sat down as I sat on the floor in front of him. He gazed into the fire as he played with my hair.

"Why me?" I whispered, "Why can't people just leave me alone, all I want is to be happy."

"It's because you had a choice," he started. "Others see what you have, like Rudolphus he won't admit it but he wishes he would've had the choice whether he wanted to break away, but he can't because he's too scared. They're intimidated by your courage to go against everything you've been raised to believe. So they try to break you down into coming back to their way of life."

"But you made a choice do, why don't they go after you?"

"They did, until I ran away last summer. After that they gave up." He said, "yeah I'm happy now, but not as happy as everyone thinks, I still miss my family whether they're evil or not they are always my family."

I began crying again, this time because I missed my mother.

"No, avers I didn't mean, shit I'm so sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know." I said.

He lifted my chin and wiped away my tears with his calloused thumb, then looked me in the eyes.

"Damn, you're gorgeous even when you cry; don't let what he did to you change you, or how you think of yourself."

"Sirius," I said laying my head on his lap "will you promise me something?"

"Anything" he said continuing his playing with my hair.

"Can we not tell anyone about what happened? Especially not Remus."

"Alright, I promise, if you promise me that if it's bothering you or anything is bothering you you'll come and talk to me."

"Pinky promise" I said raising my pinky.

He curled his pinky around mine, as we started into the fire. I was finding comfort in watching the flames dance around. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Sirius moved me onto the bed. He pulled the blanket over me and kissed my forehead.

I awoke the next morning and stretched. I was still sore but it was bearable, I did need to get to Madam Pomfrey to get my wrist fixed. I looked over and saw Sirius sprawled on the couch.

I walked over to him a lowered myself to his face, "wake up, its time for breakfast." I whispered softly in his ear.

He jumped up causing our heads to collide. I guess I had startled him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"As much as one can be. Thank you again Sirius, I'll see you in the great hall."

I quickly left and made my way to the girls dorms grabbing some jeans and pulling them on. I quickly made my way to the infirmary to get Pomfrey to fix my wrist, she kept asking what happened. I told her I fell down the stairs but I'm most certain she knew I was lying. After she finally gave up I headed to breakfast. Plastering a fake smile on my face as I entered the great hall and walk towards my friends. I was determined that no one was going to know what happened the night before.

**A/N: another redo. I'm glad I'm doing this, because I've improved in my writing skills since I began this, or at least I think so. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

We only had a week until Halloween, and Hogwarts was holding their annual Halloween ball. I was rather excited, for one I get to dress up and Remus and I could finally have out first real date. We'd been together for a month and a half now, and I couldn't be happier. I have thing I could ever want, friends, boyfriend, even Lucius, and on top of all that Sirius and I had still been able to keep what had happened secret. I also had managed excellent skills in avoiding Rudolphus at all costs. But all good things must come to an end and that came to an end when I bumped into him on my way to class.

"Avery, how lovely to see you, ready for another go?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Get the hell away from me" I said trying to push past him.

"I don't think I want to."

"I think you should" Sirius answered. Sirius pulled Rudolphus' shoulder so he was now facing him, and then there was a crunch and blood everywhere. Sirius then proceeded to hit him in the stomach a few good times. Lestrange fell to the floor so Sirius grabbed my hand and we began walking away when Lestrange tackled Sirius punching him as many times as he could.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lestrange cut this nonsense out this instance!" Slughorn yelled pulling Rudolphus off Sirius. "All three of you in my office now."

"But sir, Avery didn't do anything" Sirius argued after gaining his composure.

"She did witness everything and it probably the cause of the scuffle" Slughorn said nudging us into the room.

"Now tell me why you were fighting?"

"It's not my place to say sir" Sirius answered glancing at me.

"It's because Avery here was cheating on Remus and Sirius found out." Lestrange said with a tinge of pride.

"That's fucking bullshit!" Sirius yelled standing from his seat. "She cares about Remus, she would never hurt him and she definitely wouldn't willingly touch you."

"That's what you think mate."

"Enough! Can you just punish us already; we're going to be late for Transfiguration professor?" I asked stopping the argument before something that I didn't want shared was yelled.

"Very well, a month's detention, no Hogsmeade and no Halloween Ball." Slughorn said, "Now go on I have work to do."

We left Slughorn's office and Sirius and I continued onto Transfiguration. Which we just happened to be pretty late for.

"Sorry we're late Minnie, but I got into a row with a Slytherin and Avery got caught in the middle, so we had to receive punishment." Sirius announced as we took our seats.

I sat with Remus like I did every class.

"Where were you?" he whispered.

"Like Sirius said, he and Rudolphus got into it and I got caught up in the middle."

"But why did you have to be late as well?"

"Because I was a witness and Slughorn thought I caused the fight." I answered and began taking notes.

"Did you?" he questioned.

"Kind of, not really though. Lestrange was being rude to me and Sirius stood up for me."

Remus gave me a questionable glance. I couldn't believe it, he didn't trust me. Now I was getting kind off pissed.

"There is something you aren't telling me Avery, and I don't like it, not at all."

"I'm not hiding anything Remy, oh shit." I said "sorry." Just then my stomach jerked, I felt like I was going to puke.

"Avery are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I think I'm going to be…." I couldn't continue because I ended up hurling my stomach's contents onto the floor. "Sick" I groaned.

"Remus get her to the infirmary now" McGonagall ordered after cleaning my mess.

Remus carried me to the hospital wing and laid me on the nearest cot before fetching Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh goodness, what's happened now dear?" she asked grabbing a bucket for me to vomit in.

"She got sick and started puking everywhere." Remus answered with worry filled eyes.

"Alright then, you're going to need to get back to class, and I'll take care of her. You may come after lunch to visit." She said shooing him out the door. "Now dear have you had any other symptoms?"

"Not really, I've been kind of dizzy and I'm having an awful lot of cramps." I said vomiting once more into the bucket.

"When was your last ovulation?" she asked.

"My what?"

"Your period"

"Oh, shit I don't remember." I groaned.

"Alright dear, we're going to have to run a few tests but nothing too extreme. Just lie back so we can figure out what's going on."

She pulled out her wand and instructed me to life my shirt. She pointed he wand towards my lower abdomen and my tummy turned bright blue.

"What does that mean?" I asked shakily.

"You aren't the first a certainly not the last." She said smiling.

"You mean?" I couldn't quite grasp onto the words. "I'm pregnant?" I managed with a gulp.

I heard a small gasp coming from behind my curtain but I brushed it off. I was much too worried about what I had just learned. I'm going to have a baby, a baby. I smiled, wait I shouldn't be happy I'm pregnant and my boyfriend isn't the father. Shit how the hell am I supposed to tell him. My thoughts kept racing in and out.

"You're having a boy" Madam Pomfrey interrupted my train of thought.

I can't believe I'm having a baby; I was debating on telling Lestrange. No, he doesn't deserve to know. That horrible bastard. But I'm having a boy, I always wanted a boy. Wait I can't keep him, shit I'm so confused. Just then the door opened and guess who it was, Remus no if only, but Lucius.

"Ava are you okay?" he asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, just a little sick."

"Well make sure you keep up your school work, I don't want you getting in trouble." He said.

I sighed thanking whoever out there was on my side, I had thought it was Remus.

"Congratulations Remus, I can't believe you two are having a baby." I heard Chassidy yell. Wait why was she here?

"Are you serious, I'm going to be a father?" he asked smiling. "Wait what the fuck is going on? We didn't sleep together."

"Um I can explain." I whimpered trying to hide under my pillow.

"This should be fun" Lucius sighed sarcastically.

"You know what I don't want to hear any bullshit excuses we're done. Good luck" he said storming out.

I began crying I couldn't help it. I had fucked everything up and I couldn't fix it. Lucius sat next to me holding me trying to get me to calm down.

"Ava, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry Avery, I didn't know you had cheated on him." Chassidy said half heartedly.

"Shut it, Burns." Lucius snarled. "Ava I won't tell my father yet, but you need to he'll eventually find out."

"I know, thanks Luci."

"Get some rest" he said before kissing my forehead and leaving.

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave until dinner due to emotional shock. I wasn't hungry when I left so I went to the common room which was thankfully empty. I headed up stairs and took a quick shower. I changed into some sweats and Sirius' hoodie before sitting on the edge of the tub and crying.

"I've got to tell him the truth." I said aloud. "I'll talk to him and explain everything.

I couldn't tell him now; no I need time to plan what I was going to say. I'll write him a note to meet me in the common room at nine. Yeah that should be enough time.

I quickly wrote the note and sealed it shut. I started down the steps when I noticed Sirius on the couch; he looked like he was waiting for someone. I was hoping it wasn't Chassidy, because I wasn't too happy with her. But then again she hadn't known.

"Hi" I whispered to Sirius.

"Hey, are you doing alright."

"I guess, it can't get much worse unless I go up there and find Lilly and Remus shagging." I said with a forced smile.

"That wouldn't happen, Remus loves you. Besides James would kill him." Sirius laughed.

I walked up to the boy's dorm; I took a deep breath before entering. I turned the knob slowly and I saw almost the worst thing that could happen. I ran down the stairs, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Avers what's wrong?" Sirius asked holding me in his arms.

Before I could answer Remus walked down the stairs buttoning his shirt back up. Not far behind him followed a disheveled looking Chassidy.

"Oh Sirius," she giggled "I was just cheering him up."

"I'm sure, hey when I'm through with him you can cheer each other up, seeing as you're both single now." Sirius said leading me out of the common room.

After he made sure I was safely outside the portrait hole, he went back in. I couldn't hear what was going on but when he returned his lip was busted. Soon after Chassidy led a bloody Remus out and to the hospital wing. I couldn't hold in my laugh watching her try and carry him.

"Be careful Malfoy, don't get pregnant again." Chassidy yelled.

I was done with her, why does she fuck up everything when I'm happy. I was in such a rage I hadn't realized how much space I could cover until my fist connected with her nose. I felt good to feel her nose crunch beneath my knuckles. Sirius grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me away from her.

"Calm down avers she's not worth it." Sirius whispered in my ear.

"You little whore" she screamed through the blood. "First you cheat on Remus and end up pregnant, now you're off to sleep with my boyfriend too."

"For your information I was raped." I said glaring at her. "Sorry I forgot to tell Lestrange to wear a condom; I was just a tad bit busy trying to keep him from ripping off my clothes." I said before punching her once more then walking off with Sirius.

"Avery wait" Remus called.

"No, just go finish what you started. I'm sorry I interrupted."

Sirius led me to the room of requirement where I sat on the bed crying. I didn't even notice Sirius leave until he returned with a tray of food.

"I didn't see you at lunch or dinner, so I assume you must be hungry. That little one must be hungry as well, so you better feed it." He said with a hearty smile.

I ate as fast as I could, he was right I was starving. Why does he keep smiling at me I wondered?

"Sirius I don't know what to do about him?" I said tearing up again.

"Don't worry about him, he just lost an amazing woman and he'll realize it very soon."

"Not Remus!" I laughed, "Him" I said pointing to my stomach.

"Oh! Well for starters you should name him Sirius Jr." Sirius said laughing as I playfully hit him. "I was joking, but seriously you'll get through this somehow. And I'll help you no matter what you decide to do." He said smiling.

"Really? I mean you don't have to, you didn't" I started tearing up yet again.

"No that's what best mates are for" he interrupted.

"Best mates?" I asked.

"Yeah best mates, you know like peanut butter and jelly, Milo and Otis, Siamese twins. We're inseparable." He said with his bark like laugh and a warm hug.

**A/N: Updated! Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Life sucks. I'm starting one of my many detentions tonight which isn't too bad. But the Halloween ball is Friday and I'm not allowed to attend. On top of everything else pregnancy sucks. I have horrible morning, mid-day, and night sickness. My back is always throbbing but that also might have been caused by my recent common room sleeping arrangements. I decided to sleep in the common room so I won't end up killing Chassidy in her sleep. Sirius and I on the other hand have become closer friends which I enjoy, even though he and Remus have made up. Remus has tried talking to me on many occasions all of which I have managed to slip away. It's not that I don't want to talk to him, it's I don't think either one of us deserves to talk to the other. I do miss him something terrible. James and Peter ceased talking to me after they found out. Sirius tried explaining what happened but they thought he was being lied to. Luckily I was the one who told Lilly. She is disappointed but she helps a lot. Her maternal instincts kicked in. She makes me take two different muggle vitamins a day. They make my stomach nauseous. One shouldn't have to take so many vitamins between the one's Lilly gives and the ones Madame Pomfrey I don't know which is worse. Lilly found a wonderful charm that allows me to listen to my son's heart beat. It's the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Avers." Sirius called from the bottom of the stairs interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll be down in a minute." I shouted in return wrapping my coat around me.

"Ready for practice?" he asked worriedly as I met him in the common room. "Are you sure you're able to play?"

"Yes for the millionth time Siri, Madame Pomfrey showed me a spell that I cast before every game and/or practice." I said latching onto his arm pulling him towards the portrait hole.

"I just don't want either of you hurt" he said rubbing my non-protruding stomach.

"Stop, that's weird." I screamed slapping away his hand and running for the great hall.

Dinner was very quiet at our end of the table. Remus decided not to show and Chassidy was sitting with a few Hufflepuff seventh years.

"So how much longer until our first match?" I said breaking the silence.

"Two weeks from Saturday" James said piling food into his mouth. That's one thing the marauders will always be good at, eating.

"That's not too far away, but we'll win, we always beat Hufflepuff right?" I asked nibbling at a roll.

Dinner ended with very light conversations. Our quidditch team headed down to the locker rooms to change. I casted my protection spells and began changing into my sweats and a t-shirt. When I exited the lockers my team was already in the center of the pitch. We had just finished our warm up laps, when we saw blue and yellow robes flying over towards James.

"What are you doing out here Potter, you knew Ravenclaw booked the field tonight." the captain Tyler Richards announced.

"You didn't reserve the pitch" our team shouted towards our arrogant captain.

"I'm sorry?" he said slightly blushing.

"You mean I did all those back killing laps for nothing?" I growled.

"Um good exercise?" he shrugged.

"I hate you James" I yelled throwing my broom at him so it hit him behind the knee caps. He let out a yelp and I made my way to the castle

I trudged all the way up to our common room mumbling obscenities under my breath. 'I'm going to have a word with Dumbledore about installing an elevator.' I thought to myself. I climbed through the portrait hole and sat in my favorite chair by the fire and began working on my potions homework. I heard the portrait swing open but I didn't gaze up. I should have because it was Remus. He slid onto the couch adjacent to my chair.

"Hi" he said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"Hello" I replied not looking up at him.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"I think you've had a few, but carry on."

"Really, I mean getting to the point I'm sorry Ava" he said.

"Okay" I replied.

"Will you at least look at me?" he pleaded.

I looked up and met his gaze and the tears started forming. I didn't want to look at him because I was afraid of this. "Fine, I'm looking at you."

"I'm really sorry Ava I didn't want to hurt you, but you hurt me and I was being.."

"Dumb, stupid, irrational." I interrupted.

"All of those and more." he said moving to off the couch and onto the floor in front of my chair. He grabbed my hands and held on like if he didn't he would fall. "I'm really sorry Ava and its okay if you never forgive me but at least you know I'm sorry."

"I forgive you for some of it." I said pulling his chin up so he could meet my eyes. "But only some of it."

He pulled my hands to his face and caressed his cheeks with a sigh. "I love you Ava" he said pulling my face down towards his our lips brushing. He kissed me like he never had before it was sweet and caring. I realized what was happening and pulled away.

"I love you too Remus," I started as he smiled "but not in that way anymore." his smile faded as fast as it came. "I'm sorry Remy but you hurt me and I can't in my situation go through with this."

"Okay, I understand, but will you at least still be friends with me?" he asked.

"Of course." I said brushing the tears from my eyes.

"May I kiss you once more?"

"I don't think that's such a great idea, but if it will make you happy." I smiled as he cupped my face once more in his hand. He kissed me again but I did not pull away. After a few moments he pulled away leaning his forehead on mine. "I love you Ava." he said kissing my forehead. "Now go take a nap you look tired."

"Thanks I am, oh but will you tell the other girls that Sirius let off some stink bombs up there so I won't be disturbed by certain members."

"Of course." he said taking his place on the couch again.

I smiled and started towards the stairs; I glanced back and noticed a small smile was permanent across his face. I climbed the stairs and found my four poster bed just as I had left it. I lowered myself carefully and wrapped myself into the blanket. I missed my bed a lot. I slowly wandered off into a dreamless sleep.

"Ava, wake up" I heard as y body was lightly shaken. "It's nine o'clock."

I looked up to see a very cheery Lilly.

"What time did you say it was?"

"Nine"

"Shit, I'm going to be late for detention." I said jumping out of bed.

"Um, Ava you missed that it's nine in the morning."

"Fuck, I mean, sorry about that, I'm going to be in so much trouble." I sighed as my stomach let out a growl.

"You already missed breakfast, and first block. You might want to ask one of your boy toys to get you something." Chassidy voiced stepping out of the bathroom.

"Don't listen to her, I'll get James or Sirius to get you something to eat, and you go take a shower you have fifteen minutes before class." Lilly said exiting the dormitory.

I quickly took a warm shower and gulped down my vitamin potions. I walked out of the bathroom to find Sirius on my bed with my food. I screamed clutching my towel closer to my body.

"How did you get up here?" I asked.

"Magic." he said sitting up patting the spot next to him for me to sit.

I grabbed my uniform and changed in the bathroom and walked over to sit next to him, where he handed me a tray of food.

"It's charmed so it stays warm" Sirius said taking a piece of toast for himself.

We finished eating and I looked at my clock. "Shit we're going to be late."

"No we won't I know I secret passage."

And sure enough he did and we ended up right in front of transfiguration.

"Thanks, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No I think I'll miss out today, can you show me what we go over?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and he was gone.

There were no open seats except by Chassidy and the Ravenclaw quidditch captain. So which one do I chose, the cute quidditch captain of course. With his short tailored blond hair, and deep chestnut eyes. His eyes remind me of Honeydukes finest chocolates, which remind me of Remus. Class went by slowly, I think we took notes on transfiguring humans into objects, but I'm not sure. Lilly met up with me after class and we headed for the great hall for lunch. Lilly and I sat across from Remus and Peter.

I began adding food to my plate when Peter got a peculiar look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Good afternoon Miss. Malfoy sorry I missed you at detention last night." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm so sorry Professor I haven't been sleeping well and I had taken a nap and didn't wake up till this morning." I replied not looking her straight in the face.

"Why didn't your dorm mates wake you?" she asked now glancing at Lilly.

"They didn't know I had detention Professor."

"Very well add another one onto your list, I'll see you tonight around seven and don't be late." she said walking away.

I quickly finished my food and headed out of the great hall alone. I began up one of the many flights of stairs when I heard my name being called.

"Avery"

"Um hello?" I looked around to find an empty hallway.

"Boo" Sirius said him and James appearing out of nowhere.

"Holy shit, that wasn't funny" I gasped.

"Actually it was" James snickered.

"No it wasn't, but how did you get here without me seeing you?"

"Invisibility cloak" they both chimed in.

"Oh"

"This cloak my lady is how we're going to get into the Halloween ball tomorrow night." Sirius said smirking.

"But I have detention tomorrow" I stated.

"Actually you don't, since only fourth years and up are allowed we paid one of Sirius's fan girls to sit in for you tonight and tomorrow." James interjected.

"Really? But don't you think McGonagall will notice I'm not there and someone else is?"

"It's called poly juice potion love." Sirius informed me plucking some of my hair.

"Ow, that hurt"

"Sorry love we need it, oh by the way meet us after dinner." he said walking away with James.

"Why?"

"You two need clothes." James said and they were gone again.

"Well this should be interesting" I said to myself continuing my journey to the common room.

I decided for my free period I would take a nap, but I was rudely awakened by my owl pecking at the window. I opened it to let her in and took the letter from her leg. I didn't recognize the hand writing.

_Avery,_

_you probably know nothing about me or who I am. But I know almost everything about you._

_Not to sound weird, I hope it doesn't come off that way. We rarely talk but you have the sweetest voice ever. You are the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. I love to be around you because you smell of vanilla. I hope you'll save me a dance tomorrow night. You'll know when it's me._

_3_

"What the hell?" I said aloud.

I sat the note down and thought as of who it could be. Just then Lilly walked in.

"What's that?" she asked.

I handed her the note and she giggled. "That's so sweet, and romantic." she swooned.

"I find it rather disturbing." I said.

"Whatever, Ava." Lilly snorted. "Are you coming or not?"

We headed to our next lesson, care for magical creatures. We were learning about blast ended skrewits.

This was dismissed early because Frank Longbottom got too close to one of the skrewits. Lilly and I linked arms and headed for dinner a few minutes early. I pilled my plate with mash potatoes and some peas. I quickly ate them and made my way to the great hall to meet James and Sirius.

"Look I know you two are out here now show yourselves" I said.

"Boo" Sirius said in my ear causing me to jump and loose my balance. But at least he caught me. "The women always lose their footing over me." he chuckled.

"Well if you scare them all like that I can see why" I sneered at him.

"Shall we get going?" James asked.

And we were off through a passage way that led straight to Hogsmeade.

"Um guys, I want to buy my dress alone okay." I said, I was a little nervous seeing as I'd never shopped for a gown, yes being a pure blood I've been to many formal occasions but I never was allowed to pick my own dress.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the three broomsticks in an hour." I said rushing off to the gown shop.

I arrived in a store full of gowns in every color. I didn't know where to start.

"You'd look good in blue, or maroon." Sirius whispered in my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"You were supposed to let me do this myself." I said turning towards him.

"I never agreed to that, you ran off to fast" he smirked. "But now that I am here let's get busy."

I tried on many dresses, but none of them worked we were down to the last two, a blue one that came to my ankles that was gorgeous, and a maroon one that was gathered at the waist and bubbled up just above the knee.

"Sirius I don't know how I feel showing that much leg" I said trying it on. "And it's going to be cold."

"Let's just have a look"

"No, I'm getting the blue one." I said putting the maroon one on the return rack, and walking to the register to pay for the more modest dress.

"Fine but I'm getting you the other one," he said grabbing it back off the rack and walking to the register as well.

"How can I wear two dresses?"

"You can wear this one, which looks amazing on you, to the Potter's New Year's party." he said handing the woman the money for the other dress.

"But you didn't even see it on me." I shrieked as we exited the store.

"I imagined it, and you looked amazing." he said shrinking our bags and putting them in his pocket. "Now off to find James."


	7. Chapter 7

It was around three in the afternoon and all the girls in my dorm were busy getting everything perfect for tonight, except me.

"I really wished you'd be able to come tonight." Lilly said as I zipped up her silver gown.

"Trust me I won't miss much, and hey maybe if my detention runs short I can join you."

"Are you sure I look okay?" Lilly asked pulling at her curls.

"You look amazing Lilly, James is going to be furious that he's not allowed to escort such a beautiful lady." I said a little annoyed, I hate it when pretty girls think they're ugly.

"I'm kind of glad he isn't going, he'd ruin my date. He has every year." she sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about this year than." I said turning so I could smile to myself.

"Have you seen my mask?" she asked searching through her things.

"Right here" I said handing it to her.

She tied it around her face, turned to me with a smile and a hug then left. After all the girls cleared out I took my gown out of my trunk and headed to the bathroom. I stepped out of the hot shower and used a drying charm on my body and hair. I slid the dress on and zipped the back. I thought it fit me rather nice. I felt like a princess the way the skirt flowed out and touched the floor. I pulled my hair into a tight bun, and curled the shorter strands that fell out. I put on some light make up, and then pulled my mask over my eyes. I heard James and Sirius yelling up the stairs so I slipped on a pair of flats and made my way down the stairs.

"Wow, you look amazing" James said when I arrived in the common room.

"Thank you, you should see Lilly though."

"Can't wait." James smiled.

"Shall we go or are we going to sit here gawking at Avery all night?" Sirius asked holding his arm out for me to grab.

"By the way Sirius you clean up very nicely." I said taking his arm in mine. "So glad you're escorting me to this dance that I was banned from."

"Thanks Avers, you really do look amazing." Sirius said leading me out to the great hall.

When we finally made it to the great hall it was filled with people. You couldn't tell who was who, unless you knew what they were wearing. Which is a good thing meaning the professors wouldn't recognize me.

"Hey James, she's over there." I whispered in his ear after watching him scan the room.

"Thanks" he said making his way over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Sirius asked sending chills down my spine.

"Of course."

We danced for a good hour or so until I thought my feet would fall off so I made my way over to the table where James and Lilly were sitting.

"You made it, and you are absolutely beautiful." Lilly said noticing it was me.

"Thank you"

We sat for awhile chatting and I noticed how close Lilly and James were sitting. I looked over towards the dance floor and noticed a girl named Laura and Sirius dancing, which they should seeing as they started dating.

"Hey James, have you seen Remus?"

"He was outside last time I saw him." James replied not breaking eye contact with Lilly.

"Thanks" I said pushing my chair in.

I made my way towards the door when I was stopped. It was Tyler Richards.

"Hey did you get my note?" he asked.

So he was the creepy love note writer, hmm well at least he's cute. I thought to myself.

"Yeah I did" I answered.

"Well, can I have a dance with you?"

"Not now, but I promise before the nights over you can." I said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that."

I walked out the doors and saw Remus sitting alone on a bench.

"Hey Remy" I said startling him.

"Oh hey, why are you here?"

"I sneaked in while the teachers weren't looking." I said sitting beside him. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, you look really pretty."

"Thank you, you look good yourself"

"Do you think we'll ever be happy?" he asked.

"Soon Remy, soon." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I mean together"

"Remus I told you we can't be together, it just won't work. You'll find someone I promise."

"What about you, you're having a kid with some ass hole?"

"I'll be fine trust me." I said.

"Who could love me seriously, besides you?"

"I know someone that already does Remy."

"Who?"

"Chassidy, and she's sitting in there by herself"

"But she ruined what we had"

"She wasn't alone in it Remus and you wouldn't have slept with her if she didn't mean anything to you, I've seen the way you two look at each other." I smirked.

"I mean I like her but what if she doesn't like me?"

"She does, go see for yourself." I said pushing him towards the doors. I watched from the entrance as he walked over to her. They exchanged a few words then began dancing. I couldn't help but smile. They were made for each other; I had just been in the way.

"That was sweet of you" I heard someone say behind me.

"Oh I didn't know you followed me out?"

"I didn't, I just came out for a smoke" Tyler replied.

"I didn't think we were allowed to do that at school"

"We aren't" he said "now may I have that dance?"

"Yes you may" I said grasping the hand he held out.

We danced for a couple fast songs then it all ended in a slow song. I placed my head on his shoulder, well kind of more on his chest since I'm short. The song was almost over.

"Avery?" Tyler whispered.

"Hmm?" I said looking up.

"I really like you" he said then he kissed me.

"I can't do this" I said pulling away. "I've got a lot of things to deal with right now; I'm sorry maybe another time.

"Okay" he said looking defeated.

"I'm going to go now, I'm tired." I said,

"Okay, see you on Monday in class."

"Good bye."

I made my way up to towards the Gryffindor common room, when I ran into Lucius.

"Hey Ava" he said coolly.

"Hi Lucius, please I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm tired." I said not wanting any confrontation.

"I just needed to tell you something"

"Fine what?"

"You're expected to be home for Christmas break, Rudolphus is joining us, and father knows about junior here." he said smirking.

"What? Why?"

"well Madame Pomfrey has to call apparently every time a student comes in with a situation like yours."

"I meant why is Rudolphus coming over?"I asked tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Because he does every year, why do you not get along?"

"No we get along dashingly." Rudolphus said appearing behind Lucius.

"That's good, Ava why are you crying?"

"Because of that dirty pig behind you!" I screamed.

"What on earth did I do?" Rudolphus asked coyly.

"You bloody know what you did, and thanks to you now I'm stuck with this" I said pointing at my stomach.

"You mean you two? Whoa Ava I didn't think he was your type, and Rudolphus aren't you betrothed to Bellatrix?"

"Yes I am but your lovely cousin her came onto me and I couldn't resist her charming ways." Rudolphus said with a grin.

"You asshole I didn't come onto you I was trying to run away." I screamed.

"Sure you were love, and about that thing growing in you, I'll give you the funds to demolish it over break, can't have my soon to be wife finding out. Pity though it would've been a lovely addition to Voldemort's army one day." Rudolphus said walking away.

"What's going on Ava?" Lucius asked.

"I was forced to have sex with him" I said pointing at Rudolphus, "and now I'm pregnant. Can't get any worse now could it?"

I didn't let him reply I just ran as fast as I could to my common room. I hate them all of them Slytherins, Voldemort, and my family, okay not all my family but the part I live with.


	8. Chapter 8

So being four months along isn't too bad at least all my day sicknesses have gone away. Lately I've been rather excited for the month of June, mostly because I'll finally meet this little fellow growing inside me. I just hope he is a mama's boy and acts or looks nothing like his father. I also wish I could stay at Hogwarts for the holidays instead of going home to the Malfoy Manor. But it seems my uncle got wind of my pregnancy and sent a howler saying if I didn't return home I'd regret it far more than getting knocked up. So I'm going home. I'm very happy that Mr. Lestrange shouldn't be arriving till the day after Christmas, in which I'll be leaving New Years Eve, to go to James' New Year's party. Speaking of parties my aunt and uncle are throwing Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange's engagement, at this party they two will formally announce their engagement and receive their dark marks. Yippee. And their wedding will be held at Malfoy Manor in June, hopefully my water will break all over Bellatrix. Even though Bellatrix doesn't know that Adian is her soon to be step son. Oh yeah by the way I'm naming my son Adian Ryker Malfoy. I think it's cute. I am almost finished packing when James yells up the dormitory stairs.

"Hey Ava hurry up and get your arse down here!"

"I'm coming, just give me a second." I yelled in return pulling a sweatshirt over my head. We were all going to enjoy a picnic together before break by the lake even though it's snowing.

I make my way down to the common room and I only see Lilly.

"Where is James?" I asked.

"Right here" he says popping up behind me scarring the shit out of me.

"You know you could make me miscarry by doing things like that." I said shoving my finger in his chest.

"I'm sorry I promise I won't scare you on purpose until at least June." He said looking more frightened then I did the moment before.

"Okay deal" I said linking my arms with him and Lilly. "So where are the others?"

"Well Remus and Chassidy are down at the lake placing a warming charm over our area." Lilly said.

"And peter and Sirius are getting food from the kitchens." James finished for her.

"You know, I'm enjoying how much you two are getting along now." I say smirking.

They both blushed and Lilly replied. "We're sixteen and seventeen I think we can start acting like adults."

"Finally" I sighed.

We made it down to the lake, everything was gorgeous. The only odd thing besides peter of course was an invisible bubble like thing around the picnic blanket. It was quite wonderful to see the snow fall and hit the top of the bubble. The other boys and Chassidy already had everything set up. I'm extremely glad Remus and Chassidy are together and it isn't awkward for anyone. They really do belong together. We all sat in a circle like thing and began eating. It was delicious. After we finished eating we all began chatting amongst ourselves.

"So we're still on for Christmas on the train right?" James asked.

"Yeah, I've just got a few more things to buy and I'll be ready." I said.

"I have more to get as well." Lilly said.

"I can escort you two fine ladies." Sirius offered.

"Maybe Remus should since I've already gotten his and I've yet to get yours." I interjected.

"Fine" Sirius grunted then began pouting.

"We can go shopping another time Sirius I pinky promise." I said offering my pinky.

"Okay, since it was a pinky promise and not a regular one." he said curling his pinky around mine.

"Well we better get going if we want to have time to wrap everything." Lilly said getting up.

Lilly and I followed Remus though a series of tunnels until we were in the cellar of Honeydukes. Which is where I got chocolate for everyone, just in case I couldn't find anything else. After we purchased our sweets, we headed for the quidditch shop. I bought James and new broom kit, he's always whining about his at practice. And Lilly was going to get him a book about keeper skills. Which made Remus and I laugh, he's going to think he's horrible. So she settled on a snitch which James will love. Then we headed to the book store. Where I found the most amazing set of muggle titles, so I bought them for Sirius he was always interested in what Lilly was reading. After that we went by this expensive boutique and I bought Lilly a purple sweater that she had been eying last Hogsmeade trip. I bought Chassidy a sweater like Lilly's only it was red. We were finally finished; heading back towards Honeydukes, Lilly and I spotted a wizard baby store, so we went in leaving Remus outside. We looked around at all the adorable clothes and furniture. There was even a little broom that was for toddlers that only flew about a foot and a half off the ground. I think I'm more excited now than I have been for my baby to get here. Lilly commanded that I leave so she could get the baby something. So I met up with Remus outside.

"So how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, tired."I sighed.

"Sounds about right" he laughed.

"You guys ready?" Lilly asked linking arms with us as we headed back to Hogwarts. We arrived around six. Just in time for dinner. We dropped our bags off in our dorm and met up with the rest of the gang. Dinner was amazing I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

The next day on the train we all jammed into a single compartment most of us still in our pj's. We handed out the gifts to their respected owners. Then we all shredded into our presents. Remus got me a book on my favorite subject astronomy. James got me a beaters bat with my named carved into the handle. Peter got me a variety of chocolates. Chassidy gave me a maroon and gold charm bracelet with a beaters bat, a star, a baby rattle, a lion, and a heart on hanging from it. Lilly gave me this adorable green skirt that would fit to my body throughout my pregnancy and she got Adian a teddy bear that makes the sounds of the mother's insides, I know it sounds weird but it's suppose to help the child adjust to this huge world. Sirius got me a bracelet that had all the moon phases around it, and whatever phase the moon was in there was a little dog wagging his tail, and as long as Sirius could be around the dog would remain running around the bracelet except on a full moon because he was helping a friend. I swear this is one of the best Christmases I've had in awhile.

I fell asleep on James' shoulder. But I was rudely awakened by the train coming to a halt. We had arrived at king's cross station. We all gathered our stuff and headed to meet our parents and/or guardians.

"Hey avers promise me if you need anything you'll come find me, I'll be at James' okay?" Sirius said hugging me as Lucius met up with me.

"She will, now we must be going." he said guiding me to his parents. "Dad doesn't want anyone knowing about the baby okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Okay Luci."

We joined my aunt and uncle and the ushered us closer so we could side apperate. "I need both of you on your best behavior tonight, do you understand Avery?" my uncle asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Now you two go get dressed dinner starts at six."

"Yes sir" Lucius and I said in unison.

I headed to my room to take a shower and change. I proceeded to throw my clothes off as I entered the bathroom. Turning on the water I glanced over in the mirror. I noticed I was starting to show, it was rather adorable. I stepped in the shower and did all that cleaning stuff. After I wrapped my towel around me and walked into my room to find Rudolphus Lestrange standing in my room.

"Well hello" he said smirking while his eyes looked me up and down.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"I'm here to tell you Lucius will be up shortly."

"Couldn't you have left a note, when you heard the shower running?" I asked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Get out!"I screamed.

"I don't want to." he said moving closer.

"I think you better" Lucius said appearing at the door.

Rudolphus didn't say anything but just left.

"Thanks Luci" I said.

"Don't worry about it, just hurry up I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay" I said closing my door behind him and went to my closet and pulled out a black dress that hugged my body a little now, but it fell right above my knee which I loved. I performed a drying spell and got dressed. Then magically curled my hair, and put on a pair of black flats. I applied a little eyeliner. Then went into the hallway where Lucius was waiting.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I guess". I said linking my arm with his.

We arrived in the dining hall which was full of death eaters and their children. I took the seat next to my aunt and Lucius. I felt someone staring so I followed down the table and met eyes with Rudolphus.

"We're here today for two reasons, an engagement between Rudolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black and them joining in with the dark lord by getting their mark tonight." my uncle announced. "As for now everyone please enjoy your meal."

After every one was done eating. Rudolphus and Bellatrix went to the stage set up at the front of the dining room, and were blessed by the dark lord himself and given their marks.

After the ceremony Lucius and I headed up stairs to the observatory. "I thought you said he wasn't staying yet." I asked.

"I'm sorry Ava I didn't know. Honestly." he said. "Ava you look tired maybe you should go to sleep we can look at the stars tomorrow night."

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast" I said heading towards my room, only to be stopped by Bellatrix herself.

"So who did you pay to knock you up?" she sneered.

For some reason this hit a huge nerve. "Actually it was you fiancé, but I didn't have to pay him"

"You little cunt" she screamed lunging at me.

"Both of you stop, now." my uncle said. "Avery, in my office now."

"Shit," I thought to myself. "This isn't going to end well"

"Fighting with guests is not prohibited then, blaming our guests fiancé for committing adultery is horrid." my uncle yelled. "But what more can I expect from a slut like you, you're jealous of what Bellatrix and Rudolphus have."

"Not at all sir, and I'm not a slut, I definitely didn't willingly get pregnant or perform the acts to get pregnant." I retorted.

"Than how does one come across getting pregnant if you didn't have sex?"

"I was raped." I answered.

"By whom?" he said only inches from my face.

"Our guest of honor, Rudolphus Lestrange." I said but as soon as the last syllable exited my mouth my uncle's fist collided with my jaw.

"You little liar, we'll ask him ourselves won't we." he said then yelling for Rudolphus who arrived within seconds as if he was expecting it.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Did you perform acts with my niece and get her pregnant?" my uncle asked.

"I didn't know she was pregnant, sir or that she even went to Hogwarts" he said winking at me.

My uncle threw me to the floor and kicked my stomach. "Now Avery tell me who the father of this child is"

"Lestrange's chocked out.

He kicked me again. "Don't lie to me you little bitch, I know it isn't his and if you don't tell me now it isn't going to be anyone's."

"It's Remus Lupin's" I said not wanting to be kicked again.

But he kicked me again. "Guess I lied about that, but you've lied as well."

"Stop this now!" Lucius yelled.

"Leave son, your cousin here needs to be taught not to lie."

"She isn't Rudolphus did rape her he told us about himself." Lucius said crouching down beside me. "Ava are you all right?"

"I don't know?" I said trying to get up.

"No hard feelings right?" my uncle said then left the room.

"I'll kill him one day, I know he's your dad but you'll deal with it." I gasped.

"I'll help you" he said helping me up. Then all the sudden a gush of blood left my body onto the floor.

"Shit, what's going on Ava?" Lucius asked.

But I couldn't answer him because I was blacking out. The last thing I remember of that night was the horrible feeling of apparition and then I heard a woman instruct Lucius to put me on the sofa.

I woke up the next morning to familiar voices.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Sirius ask.

"Mom says she'll be physically fine after a few days, but emotionally could take forever. Just don't mention the baby" James said.

"What about my baby?" I said shooting up even though my body didn't want me too.

"Avery, lay back down" James' mother instructed me.

"What happened to my baby?" I asked sitting down at least.

"Avers I'm so sorry" Sirius said hugging me close to him. "We couldn't do anything."

"Where's my wand?" I asked.

"Malfoy Manor." James' said.

"Here use mine" Sirius said handing me his wand.

I pulled my shirt up to show my heavily bruised stomach and pointed his wand and said the incantation.

I heard nothing.

I tried again a little louder.

Nothing.

I jammed his wand into my stomach and yelled the incantation.

But still nothing.

My body went limp and Sirius caught me before I fell. I felt dead, part of me was. But my uncle would be fully dead. From this day on I'm never letting anyone close enough to show my weakness and my pregnancy was a weakness one I enjoyed but still a weakness and my uncle used that against me. He would pay, and one day the good side is going to defeat lord Voldemort for all those family members of others him and his followers have destroyed. I am completely on my own now, but I'm going to be stronger than ever.

"Here take this" Mrs. Potter said handing me a vial of potion.

I choked it down.

"Avery, everything is going to get better, and we'll make him pay, we and the order, next year we're joining so are you, we're going to make them pay for taking Adian. I pinky promise." he said holding out his pinky. I had just enough energy to curl my pinky with his before I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Crying is a weakness; Malfoy's aren't weak, but then again I'm not a real Malfoy any way. I do hate crying through, but I can't help it. My baby was all I had left and technically I didn't even have him yet. I'm alone now, completely alone. It's sort of refreshing in an odd way though, at least now I can fully try to focus on my lessons. I can't cry anymore after two weeks I'm all out of tears. I've locked myself in the Potter's guest room since that night December 16th, I'll never forget that day, the day I lost someone I've never met. I missed the Christmas celebration, which is fine by me, even though the boys tried their best to get me to come down. They check on me regularly every day, every two hours, just to see if I'm still breathing. They should be coming soon, and as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Ava?" James asked peering through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Please come down tonight, if only for a minute" he pleaded.

"I can't, I'm sorry besides I look horrible, you wouldn't want to frighten away your guests." I sighed.

"Well maybe if you'd eat something you'd look and feel better." he said.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Will you at least come down for dinner?"He asked.

"Only because I can't resist the face you're giving me."

"Yay!" He smiled.

"But, I'm leaving as soon as dinner is over." I said shoving him towards the door.

We passed the window and I stopped to see the guests arriving already. I recognized the Weasley's and the Prewit's, followed by the Malfoy's. I met my uncle's gaze and he showed that horrible thing some call a smile. My blood began boiling throughout my veins I wanted to hurt him, but instead I shoved my hand through the window.

"Ava, are you okay?" James asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I replied watching my uncle enter the house. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"All right?" he said leaving.

"You will escort me right?" I asked still not looking away from the window.

"Of course, just please fix your hand first."

"Okay."

I pulled out my wand and healed my hand, and then I walked over to my trunk and pulled out the maroon dress Sirius had gotten me in Hogsmeade. I slipped out of my sweat pants and t-shirt and slowly pulled the dress up over my head and into place. It was a little big so I shrunk it to fit me like a glove. I walked over to the mirror and said a spell that curled my hair in loose curls. I applied some light make up then slid on some flats. I opened the door to find James in his suit. He looked handsome as ever, if he wasn't already Lilly's I would take him for myself.

"You look amazing" he said linking arms with me.

"No, James you look amazing, Lilly is a very lucky girl hold onto her tight."I told him as we made our way downstairs.

He stopped us half way down, "Here drink this it will help," he said handing me a flask from his belt.

I gulped it down quickly, it tasted horrible, but I was already feeling slightly better. I decided I was going to try and enjoy myself tonight to show my uncle he still hadn't won. It's just going to be a hard task to fulfill.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Vodka" he said placing the flask back at his waist.

"Thanks"

We entered the ballroom and it was magnificent I felt like a princess. There were lights strung from the ceiling like a circus tent. There were flowers on every table and every one had a smile on their faces. Glitter was floating down from the ceiling ever few minutes.

The diner had already been served and everyone was beginning to eat. We made our way over to where are friends we seated.

"Holy shit Avery, you look stunning." Sirius exclaimed choking on his food.

"Thank you" I said as James hit him on his back.

"You really do look gorgeous, are you feeling any better?" Lilly asked.

"A little" I said looking around, until I locked eyes with Lucius.

"I'll be right back." I said making my way over to him. When he was within three feet a jumped on him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for saving my life." I said into his chest.

"I wish I could've done more," He said setting me down.

"Please don't, it was meant to happen like this I guess." I sighed.

"I'm still sorry, but I want you to go have fun, you of all people deserve it. You've probably been locked away, which I don't blame you, but you need to move on." He said nudging me towards my friends then disappearing into the crowd.

I walked over to the refreshment table and downed at least five glasses of champagne when Sirius and Remus walked over and took the bottle from me.

"Come dance" Remus said.

"I can't, I'll fall on my face and eat shit" I said shaking my head.

"Come on it'll be fun." Sirius said as he and Remus pulled me onto the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like forever, bumping and grinding. The adults were either doing the same or too busy to notice. It was quiet fun until we couldn't stand anymore from dehydration. So we drank more until we were all shit faced.

"Sirius, show me to my room." I slurred out, which I guess he understood because he started leading me upstairs.

"No wait, we're going to miss the countdown." He whined pulling me down the stairs again.

"I'm tired you go, I really have no interest in any countdown, except the countdown into sleepy land."

"Oh all right, but you owe me." He said opening the door to his and James' room.

I dove right onto James' bed and was almost asleep when Sirius shook me.

"You can't sleep in that, it's too stiff."He said pulling me to my feet.

"All my shit is further upstairs." I whined trying to lie back down.

"Here sleep in this" He said throwing me a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

I ran the boxers up my legs without moving the bottom of my dress, but I had to take it off before I could put the t-shirt on.

"Turn around" I demanded.

"Okay, but it's not like I don't know what they look like." he said smiling.

"You've never seen me naked."

"Actually that night, oh shit sorry."

"It's fine I'm over it, but still turn around." I said remembering that night in the classroom, where he saved me.

I got the dress off after struggling but I could not get my head through the right hole in the shirt.

"Siri, help!" I screamed.

"But you said to turn around" He said chuckling.

"Just help" I growled.

"Fine" he said pulling the shirt correctly over my head. He had already changed while I was struggling. "Now let's sleep." He said falling onto his own bed.

I laid down on James' bed again and curled up under the covers.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Avery?" He mumbled.

"We'll always be best friends right?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" He said propping himself on his elbow.

"It's just everything I care about I lose, I don't want to ever lose you"

"You won't I promise." He said laying his head down and falling asleep.

"Sirius, I love you." I whispered but he was already snoring. So I laid my head down as well and found sleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning, and a shiver ran up my spine making me cringe. I tried to get comfortable again but there was something in my way, a warm something.

"Sirius why are you in my bed?" I asked pushing him out.

"Hey" He yelled, you madam are in my bed."

"But how did I get there" I said before rushing into the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and began empting my stomach, Sirius holding my hair back. "Thanks" I said when I was done.

"No problem." He then picked me up and laid me on his bed, bringing a trashcan along. Next he kicked James off his bed. "Wake up prongs."

"I'm up, I'm up." James said holding his hands in the air. "Sorry for moving you last night Ava, I just wanted to sleep in my own bed, I hope he didn't kick you."

"No he didn't, but I wish he would have last night when I started drinking."

"Here take these" Lilly said appearing in the door with three mugs. "It will help with the hangover."

"Thanks" We all chanted.

"Oh, and breakfast is ready" She said moving out of the way just in time as James and Sirius went bolting out of the room. "You'd think they were starved as children"

"Sirius was, Lilly" I said getting up.

"Oh that's right, sorry poor thing."

We entered the kitchen and it smelled like that place muggles go to when they die, oh yeah heaven. I sat down between the guys and began eating. It was delicious, better than Hogwarts and that's saying something.

"All done" The boys yelled slamming their fists in the table.

"Let's play quidditch." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, you girls want to play?" James asked.

"Not yet, we'll meet you later." Lilly said.

James and Sirius raced out into the yard leaving Lilly, Mrs. Potter and I alone.

"So you and James seem close now." I said raising my eyebrows towards Lilly.

"Yeah, I guess he asked me out again last night"

"And?" Mrs. Potter and I asked at the same time.

"I said yes" We all squealed, yes squealed we're girls come on now.

"That's great" I said hugging her.

"Now I'll get the red headed babies I always wanted" Mrs. Potter said.

"We're not that serious yet" Lilly said.

"Oh child, I know I was only joking." She laughed.

"So Avery you and Sirius are getting pretty, um serious." Lilly giggled.

"No, no we're just friends, really good friends. And besides he has a girlfriend, remember Laura?" I said.

"But you're so much better than her"

"It doesn't matter what any of us think about the matter, only what Sirius thinks, and he likes her so we deal with it." I said.

"But?" she started.

"No Lilly, this discussion is over."


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius's point of view.

School has started up again; it's nice to have a change of scenery. Avery came back to school, for a while there we thought she wouldn't, I worry about her though. She's slipping; she came up to James today at practice and told him she was resigning her position. We tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. James told her that when she was ready she could have her position back, and we'll only find a temporary. She thanked him but said it wasn't necessary she couldn't see herself enjoying it ever again. I wish I could help her but she won't talk to anyone not even Lilly. She had started opening back up at James' but as soon as we got on the train she shut back up.

Classes are starting back up tomorrow and the marauders and I are dreading it. Sure we can torture Minnie and the Slytherins, but it's never fun anymore without Avers.

"Sirius?" I heard a soft voice calling over to where I was sitting.

"Yes Laura" I said as she placed her hands on my shoulder.

"Where were you this morning, I looked all over for you?" I enjoyed the warmth of her breath along my neck line.

"I was out walking" she sighed pulling away and sliding next to me on the couch.

"Why?"

"Because I needed some time to myself" I said.

"Oh, well are you okay now?" she asked cuddling up in my arms.

"Yeah, I'm much better now." I smiled.

"Hey have you seen Avery lately?" a hurried James asked walking over to us.

"No, actually I haven't all day." I said thinking of the last place I saw her.

"She was crying all night last night in the dorms" Laura said annoyed.

"You don't think she would hurt herself do you?" I asked standing up, worriedly, "I'm mean she wouldn't do that to us would she?"

I began pacing, what if she was hurt, but why would she do that I know she's upset but she was getting better. All these horrible thoughts kept running through my head.

"Sirius come sit down, you're driving yourself crazy over nothing" Laura said patting the seat next to her.

"Over nothing, Laura she's my best friend she could be hurt" I said getting angry.

"Who's hurt?" a voice called from the portrait entrance, the most lovely voice I've ever heard.

"No one thank god" I yelled as I ran and twirled Avery in a huge hug.

"My ribs kind of hurt, and I need to breathe can you put me down please?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah sorry, I just thought you'd gotten hurt or something. I haven't seen you all day"

"Oh, no I just spent the day with Hagrid drawing that's all. Do you want to see?" she asked as if she was a five year old who just learned to tie her shoes.

"Yeah of course" I said as she pulled her leather bound sketch book from her bag and opened to a picture of the school.

"It took all day, you'd never think one building could have so many windows, and that's only one side of It." she said.

"It's amazing" and it truly was.

"Ahem, now that we know she's alright can we go somewhere else Siri?" Laura asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I suppose so" I agreed, handing Avery back her book and leaving with Laura.

Avery's POV

"What was that about?" I asked James.

"I have no idea, so are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm not totally better but I'm getting there." I sighed, twisting a lock of my hair around my index finger.

"You ready for class tomorrow?" he asked.

"Kind of, yeah," but really I wasn't. "Hey James, do you think Laura hates me?"

"No, why would she? Who could hate you?" he asked.

"My family minus Lucius, all of the Slytherins, and probably many more." I sat down on the sofa and pulled out my sketch book again.

"Don't worry about her alright" James said sitting next to me.

"How can I not worry, she's Sirius' girlfriend and he's my best friend what if she makes him chose?"

"He would chose you" James answered getting up and heading to his dorms.

"I seriously doubt that" I said to myself before heading to bed myself.

I woke up and glanced over at the clock, it read 2:40 am in bright red numbers. I sighed to myself and got out of bed. As I was pulling my hair into a ponytail I remembered the dream I had. It started out with Sirius and Laura fighting in the common room and I was sitting on the couch when she stormed out. Then Sirius turned on me saying it was my entire fault. So I ran outside crying and into the forbidden forest. I had found a clearing and sat down. Slowly my tears subsided when I heard a slight crunch from behind me. I didn't stay long enough to find out what it was because I was up and running from it. It chased me for a good while when everything went blank. Then I was standing in front of the Malfoy manor. I slowly made my way through the front door, I heard people conversing in the dining room. I pushed the heavy wooden doors open to find a group of people surrounding the table and hanging above the table was a woman the same from my previous dreams. She was screaming my name she kept saying, "Avery you need to find him" then there was a flash of green light and everything was quiet again. Then I woke up.

I made my way downstairs and sat on one of the plush couches.

"What are you doing up this early?" I heard from behind me.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep why aren't you in bed?" I asked Sirius.

"Same thing, you want to talk about it?" he asked sitting beside me.

"I just keep having this weird dream, and it always ends with this woman hanging over a table screaming my name or telling me to find him, then she dies." I tell him.

"That is weird, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." he assured me placing his arm around my shoulder.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" I asked laying my head on his chest.

"I've been thinking a lot recently about my family and school and Laura." he sighed.

"We can talk about it, or I can just listen" I tell him.

"You know I ran away from my house last summer, because I couldn't deal with all the hatred. It bothered me, but I think I made a mistake."

"Go on" I pushed.

"Well I left my brother there, and I'm scared he'll turn into a death eater he hangs out with Bellatrix and Rudolphus" I cringed. "Sorry, he hangs out with them too much nowadays and I heard they use unforgivables on him just for fun."

"Siri, that's horrible, have you asked him if he needs help?" I asked hand with my thumb.

"He just tells me to screw off"

"I'm sorry, but you can't force help on him."

"I wish I could" he sighed. "Then there's school, my grades have been slipping and I have no idea what I want to do after school."

"Not everyone knows what they want to do either, and I'll help you study whenever you want." I offered.

"Thanks Avers. That means a lot, how about during our free period and after dinner" he suggested.

"That's fine with me but what about Laura?" I ask looking up at his face, noticing how beautiful it looks as the shadows of the fire dance across his features. 'No stop, he has a girlfriend' I think to myself.

"She'll get over it, she's way too clingy anyways. I care about her, I really do but the girl has got to give me some space before I blow up"

"Have you tried talking to her? Maybe it will help."

"Maybe, I hope so, if not I don't think we'll last much longer" he says looking down at me smiling, god I love that smile, and you don't see it much. I smile back up at him, my face tenses it's an awkward feeling. I'm not used to smiling lately.

"Are you smiling?" Sirius asks. "Oh goodness you are! I've missed that smile so much. Now if only we could get you to laugh."

"I'm not quite ready for that yet" I say.

"And why not?" he asks tilting my chin upwards.

"I just feel if I'm happy I'm betraying someone. Like I shouldn't be happy because I just lost the last thing I had. It feels wrong. But sometimes I can't help it."

"Being happy isn't betraying anyone, stopping yourself from indulging in happiness is betraying yourself." Sirius said hugging me.

"I guess you right, but I need a little more time please?"

"Sure but not too much more, I miss you Avers, really I do." he said kissing my forehead. "And now I think it's time to get some sleep." he yawned.

"I think you're right" I got up and made my way to the stairs again. "Good night Siri, thanks for talking with me"

"I think you mean good morning, and thank you my'lady for helping me, see you at breakfast" he said heading up the boys stairs.

I laid back down in my bed once I got upstairs and stared at the ceiling. 'Maybe it is time for me to be happy' I thought to myself. I pulled my covers over me and rolled on my side and fell asleep with a


	11. Chapter 11

**AVERY's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Laura shouting.

"Where the hell is my dress?" she franticly asked, throwing her belongings out of her trunk.

"Did you check in the bathroom, or perhaps it's under your bed?" Lily suggested.

"I already looked; I think someone stole it from me." Laura huffed glaring at me.

"What are you serious, why would I take your dress?" I asked making my way to the bathroom before I blew up.

"Maybe, because you're jealous that I can afford nice things unlike you." She sneered.

"Are you kidding me?" I said opening the door. "Does the name Malfoy ring any bells, oh and the fact that not only are the Malfoys one of the wealthiest wizarding family's in Britain, but that also happens to be my last name." I exhaled deeply before continuing. "So being that I'm a Malfoy I would have no reason to steal your damn dress when I could buy the whole store."

"Whatever, I know you took it, just to piss me off." She yelled as I closed the door back in her face.

I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top while the screaming girl banged on the door.

"And Laura if I were you I'd open my damn eyes." I said throwing her dress at her that previously was lying on the bathroom floor.

"Finally the fat bitch leaves the bathroom" Laura scoffed.

"Get this straight just because I'm not a beam pole, and my body actually has some curve to it unlike yours, does not make me fat." I said as I grabbed a novel from my bed side table. "And Laura you might want to ask daddy for a new set of boobs for Christmas, and then maybe you'll get the attention you're seeking."

I quickly shut the dormitory door to silence out her scream. I curled up on the couch and began reading. I had gotten half way through the chapter when I felt pressure on the couch; I looked up to see the smiling face of my best friend.

"Hey, what is she screaming about now?" Sirius asked.

"Just a disagreement we had, I'm sure you'll hear all about it later between your snoging sessions." I grinned placing my bookmark in its place.

"I don't understand why you two don't get along." he sighed.

"And I still don't know why you two are dating" I argued. "She's snobby, cruel, bitchy, and money hungry."

"She's never been that way with me, I mean she understands me and no girl has been able to do that." He said.

I dropped my head down to look at the floor.

"A girl other than you Avery, she doesn't ask about my family and she isn't always gushing about my looks, and yeah she may be a little bitchy at times but aren't all girls?" he asked putting and arm around my shoulders.

"A little bitchy, Sirius are you serious?" I asked "And no pun intended."

"Okay she's really bitchy, but mainly just to you." He admitted.

"But why, I've never done anything to her?" I questioned.

"She's jealous I guess," Sirius shrugged, "I mean look at you, you're gorgeous, and smart, and loyal, and who wouldn't want to be you?"

"Um, me." I stated.

"And plus you're best friends with me, I'm practically royalty here!" he said as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, tell her I'm sorry that we're friends, but I wouldn't change that for the world. So she'll just to have to get over herself, because I'm here to stay." I announced standing, placing my hands on my hips.

"Good, it's hard to find a good looking girl who doesn't want to shag my brains out." He smiled hugging me. "But now I must be off my un-shaggable friend, for I have a date tonight."

"Good luck." I called up to him sitting back down on the couch.

"Hey Avery" Remus called startling me.

"Oh hey Remy, why aren't you getting ready for the big lovey dovey day?"

"Chassidy doesn't believe in celebrating holidays, especially valentines, this is perfectly fine with me." Remus smiled joining me on the couch. "Why aren't you out there getting swept off your feet by some lucky guy?"

"I wasn't interested in anyone who asked." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So who then are you interested in?" he asked smirking.

"Oh no one" I said noticing the look of doubt on his face. "I'm serious, I have too much trouble with guys, I am done for now."

"Like I believe that, but anyways you could still go to Hogsmeade and enjoy the trip." Remus suggested.

"Would you and Chassidy like to join me?" I asked hopefully.

"I would love to, but Chassidy also has detention today so she won't be able to come." He said.

"Oh, alright."

"What are you waiting for, go get dressed." He said pushing me towards the dorm.

"Oh, fine meet you done here in a minute." I said running up the stairs.

I dug through my trunk for something to wear. I found a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. I pulled them on the slid into some tennis shoes and pulled on a hooded jacket. I stumbled back downstairs to find Remus on the couch trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, I get a little clumsy."

"I've noticed, shall we?" he asked offering his elbow.

"We shall." I agreed as we made our way through the castle and off to Hogsmeade.

After a brief while we arrived in Hogsmeade, it was lively decorated with hearts and cupids flying around.

"Where to first?" I asked Remus.

"Um, Borgan and Burkes, then we can go to Honey Dukes my supply is running low, I'd like to stop by Zonko's if you don't mind, and then maybe finish the day off with a few butter beers at the Three Broomsticks." He suggested.

"Sounds perfect." I said leading us to the book store.

Borgan and Burkes was not a huge book store but it was very cozy, I enjoyed looking at the various titles of the books available.

"Hey you ready?" Remus asked carrying a stack of books.

"Yep" I said shrinking down his books so they were easier to carry.

"Thanks, I would've done it myself but I didn't have enough hands."

"What are friends for?" I smiled warmly.

"Now to the candy shop!" he yelled pointing towards Honey Dukes.

"Race you" I said running off towards it.

"You're cheating" he yelled, "Hey watch out!"

I looked in front of me and saw Sirius' smirk just before I ran into Laura.

"Get off of me, you cow." Laura screeched.

"Laura no need to be mean, she's just blind." Sirius laughed helping her up.

"But she ruined my coat" Laura whined.

"I'll buy you a new one" I offered while getting up.

"Well that's nice of you," Sirius said, "Isn't she nice Laura?"

"Yeah" Laura sighed.

I brushed off the dirt from my jeans and looked to my left seeing Remus turning blue from laughing so hard.

"Shove off Remus" I said throwing a dirt clod at him.

"Would you two like to join us for a butter beer around three?" Sirius asked.

"I have tons of homework to do, sorry." I said.

"We'd love to." Remus interrupted.

"Great, see you soon" Sirius said leading Laura away.

"Thanks Remy, have I ever told you how much I hate you." I said punching him in the arm.

"Maybe once or twice, but hey did you see Laura's face when Sirius asked if we wanted to tag along."

"Yeah it was pretty funny." I sighed entering the store; my nostrils filled with the sweet smell of chocolate as soon as I opened the door.

"Let's get some for Chassidy; it'll make her feel better, since she had to sit with the walrus all day." I suggested grabbing a few chocolate frogs.

We finished our purchases and noticed it was already two thirty.

"You want to head over to the Three Broom Sticks?" Remus asked.

"I guess we should go and get it over with." I sighed, linking elbows with him again.

We found a seat towards the back, but you could plainly see the door, just in case I needed to run.

"I'll get our drinks" Remus offered.

"I thought you wouldn't show." I heard Sirius say sitting across from me with Laura.

"I'm just full of surprises" I smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Glad you two could make it" Remus said sitting our drinks on the table.

"So you two are together again?" Laura asked

"No, I'm still with Chassidy" Remus answered.

"Oh, so you're cheating on her?" Laura assumed turning red with anger.

"No, can't I just hang out with my friend, you don't mind hanging out with that Ravenclaw bloke, and no one accuses you of cheating." Remus bellowed before leaving.

"Well Sirius, this was nice and all but I think I'm going to go" I said setting down enough money for my and Remus' drinks. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, meet me on the quditch pitch in about an hour." He said earning a sigh from Laura.

"Sure, oh and Laura, quit being a know it all bitch, it's horrible for your reputation." I added walking out and heading back to Hogwarts.

I made my way to the common room to find Chassidy trying to calm Remus down.

"Remus its fine, I know there is nothing between you two." She said rubbing his hand.

"I just hate the way people judge everything; I don't want them to continue because one day you might doubt me." He sighed

"Then we won't hang out anymore" I said sitting next to Chassidy. "Oh I got these for you" I said handing her some blood pops and chocolate frogs.

"Thanks." She replied mouthful of chocolate.

"I don't want to stop hanging out though" Remus said.

"Then don't worry what people think, I know we're not doing anything, you know we aren't, and Chassidy knows we aren't and that's all that matters." I said biting into my own frog.

"I guess you're right." He perked up, "and now Chassidy and I are going to leave you, because we're going to the library."

"Have fun" I called after them as I made my way up stairs to put the rest of my purchases away.

I decided to take a nap before I went to meet Sirius.

"Avery, wake up."Lily said shaking me, "it's time for dinner."

"What? Shit! I'm late" I said running down the stairs and out of the common room.

I finally made it to the pitch to find Sirius nowhere in sight.

"Shit" I scoffed to myself making my way off the pitch. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the air.

"Thought you weren't going to show there for a minute." Sirius said from behind me.

"Sorry, I took a nap and didn't hear my alarm, but you could've said something instead of whisking me away on your broom." I joked.

"I just wanted to fly around with you a bit we don't spend much time together anymore."

"You're too busy with Laura, so how did you get away from her tonight?" I asked.

"We got into a little bit of a fight, about the way she treated my friends."

"Oh and who would these friends be?"

"Only my hairy friend Remus, and the mean Avery." He said increasing the speed.

"Am I really that mean?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it more when we land, but for now just enjoy the night air whipping through your hair."

I looked forward again and did exactly that. It was gorgeous I couldn't believe I missed all of this before, they way the moon comes up over the trees and you can see the whole school reflected in the lake. It was the best sight ever.

We started slowing down, when Sirius landed the broom under the tree by the lake.

"This is our spot, forever and ever." He said sitting his broom down.

"I promise," I replied sitting down near the roots.

"So how have you been?" Sirius asked sitting next to me.

"Alright, busy, I've just had so much time to think but not enough time to get anything done; if that makes any sense at all?"

"It does, I get that way sometimes." Sirius admitted lying down, placing his arms behind his head.

He was, so gorgeous, the way his eyes glowed in the night, and his hair framed his face.

"What are you starring at?" he asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"You, I mean you're hair, I was wondering how you get it so shinny." I said recovering from embarrassment.

"I just condition it twice and let it air dry, try it I promise it'll work, not that you really need it."

"So, how's quditch? I haven't been to a game since the first." I asked lying down next to him.

"It's going well, we're in the running for the cup, but we know we'll win it."

"So cocky," I laughed, "I really miss playing."

"You could always practice with us, I'm sure James won't mind." He suggested, "So have you been having anymore of those dreams?"

"Not as much anymore, but they pop every once in awhile, I just wish I knew what they meant. Last time the lady in them screamed, 'he's still alive, go to him' but I have no idea who she's talking about."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" he asked turning to face me.

"Yeah, he said not to worry just let things play out. Hey, do you mind helping me figure out who the woman is; I know she's in the Malfoy manor during the dream, so maybe she's a relative of some sort."

"Of course we can look it up in the library, all the purebloods are listed in this huge book of records, and I've seen my brother read it tons." He said getting up and offering his hand. "Come on"

"Isn't it a bit late to be going to the library?" I asked taking his hand as he pulled me into a standing position.

"Of course, but that doesn't matter, we just won't get caught." He smiled still not letting go of my hand and pulling me into the school.

We snuck into the library and he disappeared into a corner and returned with a book twice as big as an encyclopedia.

"Here she is," he said shrinking the book and placing it into his pocket dragging me back outside.

We flipped through pages until we found the Malfoys in all their glory.

"How are you related to the Malfoys?" Sirius asked.

"My father and My Uncle are cousins, so he's not really my uncle but we still share the same last name."

"Oh so we're not related in any way? Or would be after Lucius and Narssica get married?" he asked.

"Really distant cousins and only by marriage, so I don't think it counts." I laughed "Not that it would matter anyways."

"Just wondering, so here's Lucius father, Herman?" Sirius laughed. "And I thought Lucius was bad."

"So if they're grey that means they're dead?" I asked.

"Yep, here's your dad, why don't you live with him?"

"He's dead, so I can't live in a grave yard." I said looking at the rest of my distant family.

"No he's not the his picture is still in color." He pointed out.

"Maybe it's wrong?" I shrugged.

"Nope, these kinds of things are never wrong, it's done with magic."

"Well oh well he's never been interested in me anyways." I said. "There she is!" I said pointing to the picture of a lady who looked to be in her mid forties, she had the same color hair as I did.

"You look a lot like her, you know"

"Why does it say he was married to her and not my mother?"I asked.

"I'm not sure but hey your picture is under them."

"Then where is my mother?" I asked searching the page.

"She's right in front of you Avery" I heard Dumbledore say from behind us, startling us both.

"shit." I said, "Sorry sir, you scared us."

"No, I'm sorry I disturbed you, I was enjoying a late night stroll and noticed the two of you." He said crossing his hands behind his back peering down at the book. "You know it's not right to steal books from the library."

"We're just borrowing it sir," Sirius answered.

"My, my, she is as pretty in that picture as she was when she attended here." Dumbledore sighed. "I remember when she was pregnant with you Avery, her and your father were so excited."

"Then why aren't they with me now?" I asked finding this all hard to believe.

"Your mother disappeared with you right after you were born, she gave you to her sister so you'd be safe." He said, "She was quite good at performing memory charms, she made your aunt think she was your mother, and made you father think they lost you during the delivery."

"Then why hasn't she come to take care of me?" I asked.

"She used a memory charm on herself as well, but it went wrong and ended her life. She made herself forget to breathe." He answered. "Now please be in bed before dawn or your head of house won't be pleased, good night." And he walked off.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled pounding my fist into the ground; I rolled over on my stomach and began to cry.

"Avery, come on it's going to be all right." Sirius said lying down beside me and pulling me to him.

"My whole life has been a lie, how can it be okay?"

"You were safe right?" I nodded. "That's what she wanted it was best for you."

"But I wanted a father and I couldn't have that I didn't even have my real mother."

"You did have a real mother whether it was biological or not, so now you know you had two mothers."

"I guess you're right." I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I am I'm always right." He laughed.

I then punched him in the stomach and proceeded to laugh with him.

"We should do this every week, have a night where we just hang out all night and camp under the stars." He suggested.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." I cuddled up closer to him.

"I love you best friend" he said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I love you too best friend." I answered before yawning and falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

May 20th 1976

Sirius' POV

It was hard focusing on the instructions Professor Binns was going over for our final exams. Especially when my mind was on Quidditch, we were playing for the cup tomorrow against Ravenclaw, and boy was it going to be tough.

"Ouch" I whispered after being beamed in the head with a quill. I immediately turn to face Avery trying to hide a huge grin. "What was that for?"

"Pay attention, I can't help you on this test." She said pointing to the board.

"I just can't" I complained, adding an over dramatic sigh.

"Well you'll have to or Minnie won't let you play tomorrow, and that means James will have to replace you."

"That won't happen, besides James can't replace me, I'm his best mate." I stated with a matter of fact tone.

"Now if you will please put everything away except for your wand and quill," Professor Binns announced levitating our tests out. "Let the tests begin."

Normal POV

The seventh year Gryffindors made their way out of the history of magic class and onto their last exam of the year potions.

"I'm going to fail, it's going to be horrible and I won't be able to become a healer." Avery whined as James and Sirius pulled her to the dungeons.

"You'll do fine Avery, and besides I heard we get partners for this exam so it should be even easier." Remus assured her following close behind.

"I hope I don't get paired with a nasty Slytherin or if so I hope it isn't your cousin Avery" Lily added as they waited at the front of the room to be seated.

"I want everyone to take a deep breath and relax, today's exam shouldn't be too difficult, after all you are my newt level potions, and not everyone could make it this far." Professor Slughorn said before splitting every one into pairs.

"I want Malfoy and Black sitting here, Lucius not you Avery. Then Lupin and Nikki Rosser behind them." He said pointing to pairs of students directing them to their seats. "Potter and Addie Rosser over there, and Laura Crawford and Avery Malfoy in the back."

If Avery didn't hate the walrus of a professor before she certainly did now. How could he sit her next to Laura she'd rather be stuck between a group of Slytherins?

"Now I want you all to read over the instructions in your books carefully and understand them fully before starting your potion I have assigned a page to each table, you all may begin."

Avery read over her instructions, her and Laura we're to be making a simple healing potion; luckily Avery had experience with making this potion for Remus and quidditch practices. She made her way to pick up the ingredients nudging Sirius' elbow on the way to the cupboards.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked, she only replied by rolling her eyes.

Once back to her and Laura's station she began heating up the cauldron.

"Are you sure you're doing that right?" Laura asked picking at her nail.

"Yes, I'm sure this wouldn't be the first time I've made this" Avery said stirring the water. "Here crush these." She said handing Laura some roots.

After an hour and a half Slughorn cleared his throat to get the classes attention. "Now I'm sure you all did wonderful, please bottle your potion and leave it at your station, before leaving."

Avery poured their potion, which she was, surprise Laura actually helped with into a vial and left it before grabbing her belongings and catching up to Lily and James.

"So what do the love birds have planned for this afternoon?" she asked.

"Well, I have quidditch practice, as well as Sirius and the rest of the team, Ravenclaw is quiet good this year." James answered.

"Actually Avery I was wondering if you wanted to spend a few hours in the dorm with me, Chassidy, and Laura?" Lily asked.

"That sounds nice and all, but I'm not so sure I want to spend an evening with Laura," Avery said cringing at the sound of Laura's name.

"Please for Chassidy and I, I mean we haven't spent any time together in awhile, will you please consider?"

"Fine I'll join you for your girls night," Avery sighed in defeat.

"Great, come on lets go." Lily said dragging Avery away.

"Good luck James, can't wait till the game tomorrow" Avery called back to him.

Avery's POV

So far Lily's girl's night was going alright; I actually wasn't bothered by Laura so much, for once. We were all sitting on the floor surrounded by magazines, nail polish, make up and food.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Lily suggested.

"Sure" we all agreed.

"Alright I want to go first, Laura truth or dare?" Chassidy asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that in 1st year you had a crush on Peter?"

"Yes," Laura admitted blush rising in her cheeks. "Alright, Lily truth or dare?"

"Truth" Lily answered.

"Is it true, that you're still a virgin?"

"No" she answered looking at her lap.

"Was it James?" Chassidy asked.

"No, we haven't done that yet, it was in fifth year with some muggle boy who was visiting family down my street." Lily said, her face turning the color of her hair.

"Okay on with the game, Lily it's your turn." Chassidy interrupted seeing how embarrassed Lily was. "Truth"

"How many guys have you slept with?" Lily asked, "Sorry I've just always wondered."

"Five," she answered. "Avery, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to go with dare" I answered already regretting my decision from the look on her face.

"I dare you to go profess your everlasting love to James, if it's alright with Lily." Chassidy asked.

"Of course, I think it will be entertaining, especially since he's asleep right now." Lily said noting the time, which was 3am.

"Alright, who's going with me?" I asked." Okay, we'll be back." I answered heading to the boy's dorm.

I made my way through the piles of clothes over to James' bed and pulled open the curtains. Lily and I tried our best holding our laughter from seeing his seeker boxers and even more tousled hair. Unfortunately we couldn't and it woke Remus up.

"What are you two doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Playing truth or dare, watch it should be priceless." Lily said turning her camera on record and hiding in the bathroom.

I slowly nudged James' shoulder, "James, James, wake up I have something I need to tell you."

"Hmm, what? Is everything alright?" he asked sitting up.

"James, I think I'm in love with you." I said grabbing his hand, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Are you drunk? You remember I'm with lily right?" he said pulling his hand away.

"I'm drunk on the passionate love I have for you" I said throwing myself on him kissing his cheeks.

"Avery, we can't do this" he said trying his best to push me off.

"Lily won't find out, I promise it will be our little secret."

"Avery, get the fuck off!" he yelled causing the other two boys to wake up and me to fall to the floor.

I began fake crying, hoping he would fall for it.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked walking over to me. "Avery, are you alright?"

"Look Avery, I'm sorry we can't be together, I can't hurt Lily like that you understand right?" James said rubbing my shoulder. "Look maybe if things were different; don't cry I do care about you."

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore, I had real tears running down my face now and my sides were hurting. "Holy shit, you should've seen the look on your face."

"What? Who else is in here?" James asked hearing laughing from the bathroom, "Lily" he said opening the door, "What the hell is going on?"

"We were playing truth or dare and that was Avery's dare." She said between giggles.

"Oh I knew she was faking all along" he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Sure you did love, sure you did" I said kissing him on the cheek good night.

"Hey, can we get a few goodnight kisses as well?" Remus, Peter, and Sirius asked.

So one after another all were kissed on the cheeks by Lily and I before we left to go show the girls the video. When we got to the dorm the others were already passed out.

"Avery that was great, really I almost believed you for a second there." Lily whispered not to wake anyone up.

"I could never do that to anyone, especially not you, you're one of my closest friends." I reassured her before falling asleep myself.

"Good night Avery" she said shutting off the light.

"Good night Lily."

"Avery, its time to go, come on wake up!" Lily shouted hiting me with her pillow.

"I'm up, I'm up," I begged, "but I don't want to be."

"We're going to be late, and then James and Sirius will murder us both." Lily answered pulling me out of bed and into the bathroom.

"When did you become so strong?" I asked straitening my hair with my fingers.

"Over the years" she said "you're wearing these" she yelled from our room, "and with this."

I walked over my bed to see the wardrobe she pulled out for me. It was the pair of gorgeous boots my aunt had gotten me from France, they only just happened to have four inch heels which is why I never wore them. Lily had also pulled out my sleeveless wool jumper dress.

"Lily it's a little too cold to be wearing a sleeveless jumper don't you think?" I asked.

"Well, duh that's what tights and sweaters are for." She answered throwing a pair of thick black tights and my Gryffindor sweater at me. "Now hurry up."

I quickly did as she asked, because I knew just as well as the next person James and Sirius would kill us for missing the game or even being late, but I was more worried at what Lily would do if we were late or missed the game.

"Lily I'm going to break my neck in these heels." I whined.

"Aren't Malfoys born in heels?" she joked.

"Yes, but I pulled mine off and went barefoot." I smiled buckling the side of the boot.

"Finally, now let's go." She said dragging me down to the pitch.

We easily found Remus who was saving us seats; unfortunately the game had already begun.

"Avery, you better hope they do well, or I'm going to hex you so bad you won't sleep for a week." Lily threatened.

"Of course they'll do fine they've been practicing almost all night, for a week now."

And they were doing fine Gryffindor was in the lead 15-5 and on their way to scoring again.

"And Gryffindor Scores another goal!" the announcer bellows to the crowd.

We Gryffies cheered as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws booed. I watched as James punched the air in satisfaction and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Sirius flew by and blew a kiss to Laura and waved to the rest of us. Everything right now was perfect, James and Lily were happy together, Sirius and Laura, Remus and Chassidy, and even I was happy, I had my friends and that's all I needed. I sighed to myself as the announcer screamed over the crowd that the snitch had been spotted. Everyone was silent watching the two seekers go after the tiny golden ball.

"And Gryffindor wins the quidditch cup!" he announced as James clutched the snitch in his hand thrusting it into the air for all to see.

The Gryffindors emerged from the stands to congratulate their team. The team was hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd and carried up to the castle. The team members went and showered and the rest of the house prepared the common room for the party that would start after dinner.

"That was an amazing game today" Lily told James as she kissed him.

"Thanks Lils"

"Congratulations" I said to both James and Sirius hugging them. "I can't wait for the party. It should be the best we've had all year."

"No the best of the year is next week, my birthday parties are always huge." Sirius commented grabbing Laura's hand.

"Are you coming to dinner Avery?" Laura asked, yes Laura and I we're getting along better after last night, we decided for Lily's and Sirius' sake we'd be friendly.

"Yeah, I'm just going to change it's a little hot in here." I said leaving for the dorm room.

I changed into a pair of black jeans and a grey cardigan and traded my boots for a nice pair of flats. I entered the common room to find Sirius waiting on the couch.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" I asked.

"I wanted to wait for my best friend, is that all right?" he said moving to stand next to me.

"Of course, I was only curious."

"I wanted to thank you." He said. "I know you don't like Laura much, but I respect the effort you're putting into being nice to her."

"She's growing on me," I admitted. "Now can we please go get some food?"

"Of course" he laughed leading the way to the great hall. "We are still camping out tonight right?"

"Why wouldn't we, it's a tradition now, and being the pure bloods we are we can't break tradition." I said laughing.

"You're right, being the pure bloods we are." He said bursting with laughter.

I sat next to James and Remus, as Sirius sat next to Laura and peter.

"What took so long?" Laura asked.

"I told you I was waiting for Avery, and you being a girl should know how long you take to change."

"True, well I just thought you got lost or something."

Our group of friends all laughed at this, "Honey, Sirius black doesn't get lost."

"So that was a brilliant game today" Lily announced.

"You've said that about thirty times now, since the game that was just fifteen minutes ago." I told her, fixing my plate with delicious food.

"So is it agreed we all get completely smashed tonight?" Sirius asked raising his glass.

"Of course" James and Peter agreed raising their glasses.

"Why not?" I said raising my glass as well.

"I'm good" Remus and Lily answered clinking their two glasses together.

"Yes" Laura and Chassidy agreed, all of us clinking are glasses together some of them including mine breaking.

"Oops" I laughed.

Once we all were finished eating we went to the common room; to do just what we said we were going to do, get totally smashed.

The music in the common room was blaring and everyone was dancing, cups and bottles in hand. It was fun just to watch, but I was sure it would be more fun to join.

"Hey can I get some fire whiskey over here?" I asked the self acclaimed bartender.

"Yeah, here" she said tossing it to me.

I quickly emptied the bottle and made my way to the dance floor. I fell in love with dancing after attending my first Hogwarts party, I can't understand why anyone wouldn't. I was dancing with one of the chasers when I was tapped on the shoulder by James.

"May I steal a dance?" he asked offering his hand.

"Lily might see" I joked about seeing her waving to me from the corner giving me the okay.

"I'm sure she won't mind" he answered blowing her a kiss.

We began dancing to the slow song that had come on.

"He has a girlfriend you know" James said placing his hands on my waist.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sirius"

"I know this, I was there." I said giving James a confused look.

"But did you know that he cares about you?" James smiled.

"I would hope so, he has been telling me I'm his best friend for some time now"

"Well duh he cares about you that way, but I meant more like how he thinks he cares about Laura." James said practically slapping himself on the forehead.

"James I think you've had a little to much to drink, and I haven't had enough to believe you, it was great dancing with you but Lily looks lonesome." I lied pulling away.

"But Avery…" luckily I had lost him before he could finish his sentence I really didn't need this right now.

I grabbed a few more fire whiskeys from the bartender and quickly drank them down, finally I had the feeling I wanted. I was beginning to get a bit tired but decided against it, so I went in search of Chassidy and Lily.

"There you are?" Lily said as I approached, "James thought he'd pissed you off and is worried sick."

"No, he just is drunk and isn't thinking clearly, but I wasn't upset by it, I just wanted something more to drink" I answered half truthfully honestly I just didn't want to hear it.

"Oh alright then, lets dance" Chassidy said pulling Lily and I to the middle of the dance floor, where we danced for hours it seemed; In reality it was two and a half hours.

"Alright, I'm done with dancing forever" Chassidy said as we took a break.

"I agree not forever but for tonight, I'm ready for sleep." I answered dragging myself up to the dorm with the other two girls.

"Where do you go on the second weekend of every month?" Lily asked me as I packed my satchel with my pajamas and clothes for tomorrow.

"Camping, with Sirius" I answered fixing my shoe and tucking Lily and Chassidy in.

"Why?" Chassidy yawned.

"Well since Christmas we haven't spent much time together so we decided that we would make time just for the two of us, that's what I would do if any of us got distracted with school or guys." I answered taking a leave. "Goodnight girls."

"That's so sweet of him" I heard Lily say as I shut the door.

Once out on the grounds I saw that the area had already been set up though this time he brought his tent.

"It's a bit chilly and I figured while I had the time I could actually set up camp, I brought sleeping bags too." Sirius said staring out over the lake.

"It's lovely, but won't people notice a tent?"

"No, too hung over" he said taking a sip from a bottle of fire whiskey.

I climbed in the tent and changed into my pajamas and crawled out next to him.

"What are we going to do this summer?" he asked not taking his eyes off the water.

"I guess we could find some where near James' house to camp, if you wanted?"

"Of course, I was afraid you wouldn't want to still camp over the summer" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "If I wasn't so drunk I think it would be really pretty out tonight, but right now it looks like a mass of purple and black."

"I know what you mean, though I do see the moon clear as well the moon." I laughed throwing myself into a coughing fit.

"So has Dumbledore told you anymore about your birth parents?" Sirius asked patting me on the back.

"He said my dad lives in Rhode Island, and that since my mother is dead that her memory charms should've died of as well." I answered standing up.

"That's good, which means he'll know you exist."

"I'm planning on going there this summer, I'm sure he'll want to meet me."

"I wouldn't expect less of you, but its quiet dangerous so I will be accompanying you on your journeys." Sirius said holding the tents entrance open.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I told him as I yawned.

"You want to hear something funny?" he asked, as we crawled into our sleeping bags.

"Yeah?" I said zipping mine up.

"James' has this idea that I love you, I mean I do but not like that"

"Yeah he was telling me that too, I'm sorry Sirius I love you but I'm not in love with you; remember I only have eyes for James." I said laughing as Sirius threw his pillow at me laughing also.

"Hey, can I get that back?" he asked getting up and closing the zipper on my sleeping bag that I had given up on.

"Yeah here" I said chucking it across the room onto his sleeping bag as he turned off the lights.

"Good night Avers," he said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night Siri."

I feel asleep to the thought of pain I would be in tomorrow morning, and how I lied to Sirius. I do love him as a friend, but I'm also in love with him, and I don't only have eyes for James, because they are far too focused on him. Though I didn't really lie, because I didn't realize any of this until the moment his lips left my forehead.

Shit, I'm in love with my best friend and this time it's Sirius not James, and I'm not saying it because of a dare, it's completely the truth. Next year is going to be one hell of a school year.

**Sorry it took so long, but we finally have internet so updates will be much sooner. I would love a review I haven't gotten any lately, and it's kind of disappointing. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Hannah**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

June 2nd 1976

**Normal POV**

I awoke to the sound of Lucius voice. Glancing over at my clock and realizing I should've been up an hour ago. I quickly got up and grabbed my dress for the ceremony and headed into the hallway of Malfoy manor.

"Sorry I'm up late Lucius I hope it didn't ruin the last rehearsal." I said passing him into the bathroom.

"Not at all Avery, but Narssica wasn't too pleased, just hurry and get down to make up." he chuckled.

I showered quickly, wondering how tonight would play out, it was Lucius' wedding, but later tonight was Sirius' birthday party. Hopefully I'd be able to slip out during the reception. I stepped out and into the cold bathroom wrapping my robe around myself and making my way to the guest room where the rest of the girls were getting ready.

"Finally, what took so long?" Bellatrix sneered shoving me down on a stool in front of the mirror, "Cissy, has been throwing a fit, you're lucky Lucius likes you or you'd be in the crowd."

'If only' I thought to myself, I had asked Lucius to reconsider my position as bridesmaid multiple times but he said he wanted me there, and not just in the audience.

After about an hour of Bellatrix pulling at my hair and face I was shoved into the dress Narssica picked out for us all to wear. They were dark emerald and the color looked amazing on Bellatrix and me. But the color of the dress contrasted so much with Narssica's friend Phiona that she looked like a Christmas present.

We we're all ushered into the sun room awaiting our male companions to lead us down the aisle. The music began and I linked arms with Regulus Black. The room was decorated perfectly, there were roses enchanted to hang from the ceiling and song birds were caged along the rows of seats quietly singing the same song the pianist was playing. Regulus led me to the altar, where we split and I stood in my place watching as the bride made her way to marry my cousin. Narssica looked absolutely stunning in her long white dress. She had her long straight blonde hair tied neatly on top of her head in bouncy curls. I smiled seeing the look of adoration on Lucius' face, at least this arranged marriage worked out for the best.

I spaced out as they exchanged vows thinking about how my wedding day would look, how I would do things. How happy everyone would be, I was broken out of my trance from the sounds of cheers as Lucius kissed his bride celebrating their union. I clapped along with everyone while Lucius led Narssica down the aisle and the groomsmen linked arms with their partners and led us down the aisle to the reception hall.

The reception hall was decorated just as extravagantly as the ceremony was. I made my way to the refreshment table and grabbed some whine before taking a seat. After Lucius' father made his speech the bride and groom had their first dance. I watched as the glided over the floor.

"You're looking beautiful today Avery." I heard from behind me.

"Please leave me alone Lestrange, I'm having an okay day please don't ruin it?" I asked not bothering to turn and look at him.

"And how on earth could I possibly ruin it?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something" I sneered.

"How about you come with me so we don't ruin Lucius' day" he said digging his wand into my back.

I got up and followed not wanting to disrespect the new couple and I just happened to have left my wand with my clothes.

He led us into the hallway and into a small adjacent room.

"I've missed you?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sure, why can Bellatrix not do it for you?"

"I don't think you're in the position to be rude Avery" he said grabbing a lock of my hair and smelling it.

"I would love it if you maintained your distance" I retorted pulling away from him.

"You know you enjoyed our last meeting so stop trying to hide it, because it will make things much easier on you."

I shuddered remembering that horrible night. I clenched my fists at my side promising myself no matter what I wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Well Lestrange I might have enjoyed it but there was just one _small _problem" I said glancing down at his crotch.

"Why you little bitch." He snarled slapping me.

I fell to the floor and laid there taking shallow breaths so he would think he actually hurt me. It worked because he bent down to check on me, which is when I grabbed his wand.

"Stupefy" I yelled knocking him to the ground.

After hiding his wand in a drawer in the room I left. I quickly made my way back to the reception hall to find Lucius.

I found him standing with a glass in his hand watching Narssica dancing with her father.

"She's gorgeous" I whispered startling him

"Shit, you scared me, and yes she is. But so do you miss Avery." He said offering me his hand to dance. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." I said allowing him to lead me onto the dance floor.

"Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you Avery, I can't wait to attend yours." He said twirling me to the sound of the music.

"That might be awhile, if ever I plan on being an old cat lady, it sounds pleasant."

"That's disgusting Ava, and I won't be related to you any longer." He smiled.

"Now that's not very nice I'd still love you if you were an old cat man."

"That's the difference between you and I," he said as the song stopped and continued onto the next.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your wife?" I asked.

"Why yes, and shouldn't you be at a party?" he asked leading me to the door. "Have fun."

That was much easier than I thought it would be, but how did he know it was Sirius' birthday. And then it dawned on me they're both pureblood and Sirius' family didn't always hate him.

I found some floo powder next to the fireplace in the dressing room after grabbing my clothes and wand. I threw a handful at my feet while shouting 'Hogwarts' as green flames erupted around me.

I landed in Dumbledore's office and he sat up from his work and smiled.

"You're here sooner than I expected" he said peering over his half moon spectacles.

"It surprised me as well head master to be leaving the reception so soon." I said brushing myself off.

"How is the new couple?"

"Happy, content, exited about their future together." I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Well it seems you're not too late for Mr. Black's birthday celebration. Do have fun." Dumbledore said winking and continuing his work.

I ran up to the girl's dormitory to change and grab Sirius' present.

I brushed my hair back with my fingers and pinned it back from my face. I changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I pulled on my tennis shoes and cardigan making my way to the room of requirement.

I arrived in front of the tapestry and paced three times thinking of Sirius' party when the door opened and I entered to be greeted by a young witch.

"What's the password or I'll have to ask you to leave?" she asked.

"Actually I'm not sure what it is but I promise you I'm supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in" the witch said grinning.

"This is un-Fucking-believable you let me in right now or I'll hex you into next week and turn your hair green and make your forehead read 'I fucked greasy Snape.' And it won't come off until you've graduate." I yelled towering over the girl.

"No need to scare my greeter Avers." Sirius said pulling me into the room. "Though I admit, it would be hilarious to see her forehead flash that she slept with Snape."

"Happy Birthday Siri" I said kissing his cheek. "I got you something but you have to wait until later to open it."

"But I want it now." He whined.

"Well that's too bad." I answered punching his arm lightly.

"Fine then, now go have fun at my party." He said pushing me towards the bar.

I grabbed a few drinks and drank them on the spot before looking around. Sirius was right his parties were a whole lot crazier than quidditch celebrations. There where people dancing half naked on tables and throwing up in corners. Lily and James were making out on one of the many sofas. Remus and Chassidy were dancing with a group of people. There were people from all houses but Slytherin, it was completely crazy, the music was so loud I couldn't differentiate the bass from my heart beat. I decided to go join Remus and Chassidy on the dance floor.

"Hey!" Chassidy yelled. "When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago!" I answered swaying to the music.

"You look nice, how was the wedding?" Remus asked.

"Thank you, and it was alright."

I continued dancing with them and their group for a few hours before James announced it was time for cake and presents.

We all sang happy birthday as Lily brought Sirius his cake. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" James asked him.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." He smiled. Godric I loved that smile.

He unwrapped his presents from every one he got tons of chocolate and quidditch gear; a few books, from Remus and Lily; and a set of keys from James.

"What do the keys go to James?" everyone asked.

"Sirius will just have to wait till we get home though there is a picture of it here in my pocket." James laughed as Sirius held out his hand for the picture.

"I'm not showing you now." James smiled as Sirius frowned before continuing on to his other presents.

After we all watched him and ate cake the dancing started again.

"James may I have this dance?" I asked winking at Lily.

"Of course." He said as we made our way to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing so he put his hands around my waist while I put mine around his; I was way too short to reach his shoulders comfortably.

I reached into his back pocket and pulled out the picture.

"Avery what are you doing?" he asked me smiling.

"Trying to get a feel at your ass, Lily talks about it all the time and I just wanted to see why it was so great." I answered giving him my best smile.

"You're ridiculous, you know that right."

"James I've always known that." I laughed walking away as the song ended.

"Well happy birthday Sirius but I'm heading to bed." I said hugging him around one in the morning then handing him the picture of his present from James.

"But I haven't gotten my present from you?" he pouted.

"You'll get it after your party I'll be down by the lake it is our last Friday at Hogwarts until next year." I said running off.

I set up our tent and sleeping bags and started a fire. After arranging everything neatly I changed into my pajama shorts and sat on the shore of the lake watching as the giant squid played with its meal.

"You know he sings at Christmas time" Sirius said sitting next to me.

"Party over already?" I asked leaning back on my hands.

"It wasn't long after you left that the guest either passed out or left." He laughed.

"Oh well I guess you get your present now." I smiled getting up and getting it out of my bag. "It's not much but I hope you like it."

He quickly unwrapped it to find a shoe box inside was an album and a smaller wrapped present; he opened the album and stared at the photos inside smiling as he turned every page.

"This has everything in it, from when we first met, how did you get all these?" he asked.

"House elves took them, I found the first one in the kitchen and I asked them to continue talking them trough out the year and I paid them the other day to give me copies." I said.

"It's great thanks," he said hugging me. "Now what's this?"

"You'll just have to open it." I said pushing him.

He slowly pulled the paper off to reveal the small jewelry box inside was a watch with the sky bewitched onto the face plate.

"It's a pure blood tradition for all sons to receive a watch on their seventeenth. Do you like it?" I asked worried because he kept starring at it.

I was caught off guard as he leaned in and kissed me, I hadn't felt his wonderful lips o mine since the beginning of the year and forgot how amazing they were. I leaned in a little closer to make it easier on us as he wrapped his hand around my waist pulling me even closer before abruptly stopping.

"Avery, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He said looking at his feet.

"Please don't be sorry?" I asked pulling his face so he could look at me.

I leaned in and kissed him again tangling my fingers into his hair. He grabbed onto my waist again this time pulling me onto his lap. I quickly put my other leg around him so I was now straddling him. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip begging for entrance so I parted my lips just enough. I shivered as I felt his cool hands on my skin as he edged my tank top up my stomach and over my head. I returned the favor by pulling his shirt off as well. He pulled away leaning his forehead on mine.

"Avery, are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked.

"No, I'm not sure." I answered as he kissed me again but this time with more hunger.

He moved slowly pulling me up with him into a standing position as he led us into the tent. Lowering me back onto his sleeping bag we began kissing again. I felt his fingers playing with the elastic of my shorts and I quickly nodded allowing him to push them down my legs. He began kissing my neck and I let out a low gasp, pulling him back up till our mouths met again. I undid the buckle of his belt and button of his jeans. I groaned in frustration when I couldn't get his zipper undone, he laughed as he finished removing his jeans for me. He reached behind be and released me from my bra. We pushed aside our undergarments and laid there naked starring into each other's eyes.

"This can't change anything between us Sirius, promise?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to remain friends and that's it."

"I promise" he said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" I whispered nodding my head in case he didn't hear.

I gasped as he entered me. I was shrouded in pure bliss, I wish this boy could see how much I loved him, but we could never be more than friends because what if we didn't last, we'd hate each other. The butterflies in my stomach went wild; surely they would burst out of me. I dug my nails into his back as we finished together panting and sweating.

We laid there for awhile just starring at the ceiling. Not saying a word or moving. I mentally kicked myself, how could I have done this taken advantage of my best friend while he was drunk. I should be locked away for this; he's going to hate me. All of these thoughts and more were running through my mind as I sat up and pulled my underwear and shorts on then exiting the tent to grab our shirts I pulled mine on and handed Sirius his.

"Did I hurt you Avery?" he asked worry etched in his face.

"You did little at first, but not at all after that." I said lying down in my sleeping bag facing away from him.

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, just at myself; I shouldn't have done that with you."

"Its fine, you needed it, I meant you needed to know what is was like for someone who cared for you to share that with. Instead of you know, someone forcing you." He said cleaning our mess up and zipping himself in his.

"I guess you're right, thanks." I said. "Good night Sirius. Oh and the watch lets you know the weather I forgot to tell you that."

"I really do like it, thank you and good night Avers."

I pulled my sleeping bag closer as a tear fell down my face and I slipped into sleep.

The next morning I woke up alone in the tent, I decided Sirius woke up remembered everything from last night and was mad. I quickly got dressed and cleaned everything up before heading up to the girl's dorm. When I got there Lily was reading a book and all her things were packed. I then remember it was our last day and we were going home for summer.

I ran to my wardrobe to find it empty I looked over at Lily who smiled.

"I thought I'd help by packing for you." She said.

"Thank you that was really helpful, I'm just going to take a quick shower than would you like to head to breakfast before leaving?" I asked.

"I'll be waiting."

I took a very quick shower and then dried my hair and met Lily and we headed to our last sixth year breakfast. I couldn't look at Sirius the whole time besides he was busy with Laura. But I did notice he was wearing the watch I gave him.

"So Avery, you're still coming to our house right?" James asked.

"Of course" I answered.

"Great we're going to have so much fun and my mom loves having another girl there, and Lily is coming in a few weeks right Lily?"

"I told you I would." She answered finishing her food.

After breakfast everyone was loaded onto the train. Our group sat in the usual compartment where I met the boys on my first day. I smiled remembering everything that happened.

This was going to be one hell of a summer.

**A/N: Chapter 13 here, it might be awhile till chapter 14 seeing as i have to finish it. I would really appreciate reviews, seeing as I haven't gotten any in months. It's very disappointing. So please just take a few minutes if that to review it really makes an impact. Thank you to those who are still reading.**

Hannah.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

To someone on the outside a group of sweaty, half naked teenage boys and an auburn haired girl all piled on a bed might look suspicious; but to the marauders and Avery it was part of their everyday routine and had been for a month and a half now. The temperatures this summer had been scorching hot so most of their time was spent in this very position of tangled limbs across James' bed.

"Can we please do something today?" Peter whined.

"Like what?" James asked.

"We could go to the beach" I suggested adjusting my top.

"Let's go ask mum" James yelled jumping up, causing everyone to fall to the floor.

We all raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Potter heading out.

"Hey mom, dad, can we go to the beach?" James asked.

"Honey I would prefer if you didn't. Why don't you all go back over to Laura's" Mrs. Potter suggested.

"Yeah I'll go call her now" Sirius yelled heading to the living room.

"James when did we go to Laura's? I asked.

"Oh, when you were over at Lilly's." he sighed. "But hey it's fun; she has a pool and a fire pit. And a pool table. Oh and air conditioning!"

I laughed at James as Sirius told us to get ready for Laura's. So I went up stairs to do just that. After summer break started the potter's invited me to live with them so James, Sirius, and I all packed my shit up and moved it into one of the guest rooms.

I pulled out my red bikini and a sundress to go over it. I was taking off my top as James and Sirius walked in.

"Shit can't you knock?" I screamed.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before," Sirius said before leaving again.

James turned around while I finished changing then he laid down on my bed.

"So what was that all about, actually what is with you two in general there has been nothing but tension between you two since after Sirius' birthday?" James asked.

I laid down next to him burying my head in the blankets be for mumbling, "wehadsexonhisbirthday."

"What was that Avers?" James asked.

"We had sex after his party, and it's been awkward since." I sighed.

"Damn, and I thought you two told me everything." He said frowning.

"I do but just not that, it was me who started it, then told him we couldn't be more than friends."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't hurt him, or be hurt by him, plus he's with Laura." I continued as I packed up my things to go over to Laura's.

We all flooed over to Laura's house where we were greeted by Laura herself clad only in a pink bikini.

"I'm so glad you all could make it." She smiled, leading us out to the pool.

The boys all jumped in at once, while Laura and I laid out on lawn chairs.

"Get in you two!" Sirius yelled from the side.

"I'd rather not," I answered.

"I'm going to go get some lemonade, is that okay with everyone?" Laura asked, getting yeses from all of us.

I closed my eyes enjoying the sun warming up my skin. When suddenly I noticed the light wasn't as bright through my eyelids. I opened my eyes at the same time Sirius picked me up before throwing me into the pool.

"Are you fucking kidding me" I yelled looking at him rolling on the ground laughing. "You suck." I said climbing out and going back over to the lawn chair.

**Sirius' POV**

I couldn't think of a witty comeback because I was too focused on the way the water was traveling down her chest to her legs.

'Stop it Sirius, you're with Laura who is sexy as hell.' I berated myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Avery dumped her glass of lemonade over my head.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Pay back" she smirked her eyes smiling mischievously. I loved her eyes they were the purest blue I'd ever seen, they held a fire that I'd never seen anyone hold. And even after everything she's been though that fire is still burning as strong as ever.

**Avery's POV**

We had hung out by the pool most the afternoon, and I had the sun burn to prove it. It was around six when we decided we should head home.

"Hey Avery, my mom and I are going to Paris tomorrow to shop, would you like to join us?" Laura asked.

"Sure, I could use a day away from the boys." I smiled.

"Floo here around eight?"

"Yeah, see you then." I said before leaving.

When I arrived home the boys were in the kitchen already eating Mrs. Potter's cooking. I went up to my room to change into something comfy. After getting dressed I noticed a letter on my dresser.

_Avery,_

_ How are you doing? Narcissa and I are doing great; we had a lovely time on our honey moon. Still no pregnancy, which our parents are upset about. But I'd rather wait awhile anyways. As you know my father has come down with dragon pox and is being moved to St. Mungos this week. So I had the opportunity to pack some of his valuables from his office and I came across a strange letter. It was from your father, he was asking about you. So I have included his address below so you may send him a letter and talk to him. Please be careful, where you are. _

_With love from your dearest cousin,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

I laughed at the way he closed his letter. I looked in the envelope and found my father's address; I decided I was going to write him. I sat for an hour with only the word father written on my parchment. When a crazy thought came crashing through my mind. I quickly wrote a short note and borrowed James' owl and sent it away.

_Father,_

_ Its Avery, I'll be there in the morning._

_Love,_

_Your daughter Avery._

And with that I packed my things and decided I would leave tonight seeing as the boys wouldn't be awake when I was supposed to leave with Laura anyways. I decided what the hell so I stepped into the fire place and yelled his address.

I landed in a small living room with cream cover sofas.

"Hello?" I heard a man call from the hallway.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Avery" he said walking into the living room and staring at me before lifting me up and spinning me in a hug. "I have seen you since you were a baby. My how you've grown."

"Why didn't you look for me?" I asked.

"My parents and my brother Abraxas didn't like your mother; she was from a family of blood traitors, so she hid you with her sister and wiped my own and her sister's mind. It was in effect until your adoptive mom who is really your aunt died, which is when it wore off." He explained. "Just your uncle got to you before I could."

"Dumbledore mention that something like that was likely." I said.

"Well are you hungry? Are you here to stay?" my father asked.

"I would like that; I would like that very much."

He fixed us some eggs and bacon, as we sat at the table and talked. He asked how I had liked Hogwarts so far and I told him everything, about Rudolphus and Adain, and Abraxas. He was horrified to say the least.

I had been at my dad's for two weeks now, and things were going great. We went to the movies all the time, and baseball games. We were in the middle of playing chess one afternoon when there was a knock at the door. My father answered the door and in walked my uncle Abraxas himself.

"Well hello big brother, I see you've met your pride and joy."Abraxas laughed.

"What do you want?" my father asked.

"I have a present for Avery, one in which she needs to come home at once for."

"She's not going anywhere with you" my father threatened.

"I thought you'd say that" my uncle chuckled. "_Avada Kedavra_."

"NO!" I screamed as my father fell to the ground. I ran over to him begging him to please wake up.

My uncle went to grab me but before he could I closed my eyes concentrating on the Potter's house. When I opened my eyes that's exactly where I was, tears streaming down my face.

I heard a rush of footsteps as I fell onto my bed and passed out.

**A/N: so a lot happens in this chapter in not a lot of time. And I'm sorry it's so short. The next one will defiantly be better. And I'd like to apologize for taking forever to update, I recently had my second child in September after we moved from New York to Guam. But I'm full adjusted so updates should be sooner if everything goes according to plan.**

_**I wanted to give a special shout out to my reviewers I love you all : **__**I'S Watcher, Corbsxx, Bathsheaba, Devil Nightmare, and siriusfanno1. Please continue reviewing with thoughts or suggestions as I enjoy receiving them.**___


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up shielding the light out of my eyes. After my sight adjusted I noticed Sirius and James sitting at the foot of my bed staring at me.

"Finally" James sighed with relief.

"This really needs to stop happening." I grumbled sitting up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius yelled.

"I don't think that it is any of you concern." I snapped back.

"When Laura is over here at 9 in the morning panicking because you haven't shown up and when we've been out every night searching for you," he yelled "then yes I think it does concern me."

"I'm fine see, still breathing" I shot back "now leave."

"I'll check on you later then" James said slipping out of my room.

"Well? Go on," I said motioning towards the exit.

"Nope, I think I'll stay." He replied not moving from his spot on the bed.

"Why even bother it's not like you even give a damn about me?" I screamed trying to kick him off my bed.

"Are you telling me I didn't care when I found you after Rudolphus raped you," he yelled causing me to cringe. "Then I carried you upstairs and stayed with you until morning."

"And I didn't care at all about you when your cousin dropped you off covered in blood from where your uncle kicked the shit out of you, I only stayed by your side until you woke up for mere amusement." He stated visibly red from his anger. "And I really didn't care when we had sex a few months ago, I mean god damn it Avery if you really think I didn't care you are as stupid as your uncle says you are."

"And I owe you for saving me those times, but you could at least acknowledge my existence every once and awhile," I admitted.

"I've been through a lot lately; I mean I cheated on Laura with my best friend."

"Why is that such a big deal for you, its not like you've never cheated before?" I scoffed.

"Don't you see Laura is different than the other girls, she doesn't want me because I'm popular she wants me for me. Besides we've never even seen the other naked and here I am sleeping with my best friend." He admitted looking at his shoes.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Why yes, yes I am and you are?" he nervously chuckled noticing the glare he was receiving from me. "No but really all we've ever done is kissed."

"Wow, well if she's so different then why cheat on her and especially with me and on that date really Sirius?"

"My birthday?"

"No, that was the day I was supposed to be becoming a mother," I replied finding a sudden interest in the craftsmanship of my quilt.

"Shit, I forgot that was you due date, I'm sorry now I feel like a big jerk who took advantage on you."

"You didn't take advantage of me, I just want to know why me, why of all the girls at Hogwarts why did you sleep with me?"

"Because, shit how do I answer this?" he asked taking his hand through his hair.

"Honestly" I suggested.

He sighed trying to form the correct words in his head.

"Is it because you thought I was easy? Or maybe because I can't get pregnant so Laura would've never found out? Or was it because you weren't getting any from Laura?" I yelled.

"No I slept with you because I fucking love you alright, I love you there I said it."

"Oh" I replied being completely thrown by his answer.

"That's it? Oh?" he scoffed, before leaving my room.

"Wait, Sirius that's not." I said trying to run after him, but as fate would have it my foot got caught in my sheets sending me face first in the ground. "Shit, for once in my life can I do something of importance without hurting myself?" I asked toward my ceiling.

Managing to untangle myself and run down the hall without further complications, I wrenched open his door trying to catch my breath.

"You surprised me, that wasn't at all what I thought you were going to say, oh was just the first thing that popped into my head."

"I still shouldn't have said that, it's not like you return the feeling or anything." He said lifting his head from his hands.

"I never said I didn't" I admitted. It took him all of a millisecond to cross the room and lift me into his arms. Where he then looked down and smiled at me before capturing my lips in the most earth shattering kiss we had ever shared.

"We can't do this" I said pulling away and resting my forehead against his.

"What? Why?" he inquired.

"Your girlfriend Laura for one."

"That's easily fixed; I'll break up with her." He smiled kissing me again.

"That's not the only reason" I answered pulling away once more and he dropped me; Sirius Black fucking dropped me Avery Malfoy on my ass.

**A/N: He admitted it! Hope this chapter was enjoyable, please leave comments, concerns, or criticisms in a review. Thank you all for reading, Hogwarts starts for them again soon, Yay!**


End file.
